


Deep Down

by RebelDrFerguson



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: AU Verse, Breathplay, Daddy Kink, Dom!Harry, Dom!Merlin, Dom/sub, First Movie, Harry And Merlin sing the Beach Boys, Harry goes to Kentucky But Doesnt Die, Hartwin, Kissing, Leather Kink, Light BDSM, M/M, Masturbation, Non-Sexual Submission, Past Sexual Abuse, Separation Anxiety, Sex, Sexual Tension, Sub!Eggsy, Suit Kink, Vibrators, Voyeurism, mentions of watersports, petting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-08 19:07:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 24,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12260325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebelDrFerguson/pseuds/RebelDrFerguson
Summary: Eggsy finds his run of bad luck at an end when he meets Harry Hart. His life turning around in front of his eyes he realises he can finally stop fighting, well in one sense at least. Kingsman believes submissives to be better agents, dominants make better handlers. So Eggsy is left to wonder how Harry became an Agent and eventually sees just why the current Arthur hates him for taking the boy under his wing.





	1. Rule One: Abuse Is Not Permitted

**Author's Note:**

> Contains MxM if you haven't already seen by the tags.  
> The Verse is an AU of the movie but relevant points to the movie have been made. The timeline is probably rather mixed up though after the Train track test.
> 
> I don't plan to be accurate with the Dom/sub tones but hopefully, I have got some aspects close enough.

He could feel himself shaking. Clutching the medal in his palm he’d listened vaguely to the officer dictating his rights. 

Why he’d stolen Rottie’s car he was completely unsure. He guessed some of his father’s dominant strain still floated about somewhere within him. 

 

Truthfully he was just fed up of the shit, fed up of the beatings, sick of the bullying and the shouting. Done being worthless and broke. Sick to the back teeth of Dean’s abuse and drunk advances, terrified to be sent to prison for a blockheaded want for an adrenaline rush. 

 

Terrified for his mum. His baby sister.

 

Dean could bloody kill them.

 

In the end, he grabbed the phone laid aside on the table and dialled the number on the back hoping with everything he had, it wasn’t a joke.

 

Not once in Eggsy's life so far had he imagined the words ‘Oxfords Not Brogues’ would ever save his soul.

 

Harry Hart, from what Eggsy had gleamed from that conversation and brawl in the pub was no tailor. He was too sexy for one thing.

As he took one last look at each of Dean’s thugs bodies on the pub floor he made to his feet and to the road as quickly as he could at the sound of sirens looking left and right for any sign of Harry.

 

But just like the cloud nine he’d arrived on, he’d left on it too. 

 

He should have known he’d be in for a beating from the dominant male when he got home. But how the hell Dean had gotten to know about Harry so quickly had been a mystery. Only to hear from his mother that Rottie must have called him from the hospital about the fight.

 

He’d promised to keep his mouth shut and for what that man was worth, what he could do, he was worth the beating he knew he was about to get, death or not. 

  
  
  


Again Harry had saved him. From a trip to the hospital or the graveyard he wasn’t sure as he jogged away from the flat, but when just the sound of his voice could disarm Dean he knew Harry or whatever his real name was, was not someone to play lightly with, at all. 

 

It made his submissive side shiver.

 

Harry just bled dominance. His voice was a weapon alone and Eggsy could already feel his body bristling with goosebumps as he reached the shop front on savile row. 

 

Spotting the man sat on the leather sofa inside the front he smiled weakly before pushing open the door. Something in his head told him not to be afraid of Harry but at the same to be afraid. Probably because he could still envision the way he’d beaten the hell out Dean’s thugs so effortlessly and while he was carrying concealed weapons he could probably kill faster too. 

 

“You okay?” The deep brooding voice held no question as to whether Harry knew what Dean had done. 

Eggsy just shrugged, it wasn’t the first time. He was more bothered about how Harry had managed to scare Dean.

 

This man was no tailor. 

 

* * *

 

 

Harry could see with the way the young man’s eyes had glittered at the sight of the dressing rooms dropping that his proposal wasn’t about to be turned down. 

 

Eggsy had potential to be something great. Something as great or perhaps greater than himself he wasn’t even sure, the idea that Eggsy could one day sit in Arthur's chair was truly a dream too far-fetched alas he could admit the boy had serious odds of sitting around that table one day.

 

He’d been able to spot Eggsy’s dynamic from the moment he saw him give in to the thugs demands in the pub. 

 

He’d had no intention at all of leaving. 

 

But as the lift lowered and they made for the underground tube, a question hung on the edge of his tongue. 

 

‘Who care’s for you?’

 

As a submissive, surely Eggsy had traits, needs, kinks. A desperation to sink into the hands of someone who could care for his dynamic properly. But seeing that he was left to live under the roof of an abusive stepfather and drug-addicted mother, he had a horrible feeling the boy’s sudden outbreaks of antisocial behaviour were down to his feelings of abandonment and his dynamic’s emotional strains. 

 

Submissives were dangerous when over emotional. Surging hormones in a young man would lead to very rash actions, such as stealing a car. 

 

He’d had a rough hand dealt, a cruel and violent one that merely aggravated his dynamic more that fed it. He needed a firm but gentle grip, someone to grow close to, grow on, learn by and settle in with. Someone who had his best interests in mind. 

 

Every second he spent in the boy’s presence he felt him changing. He felt the tension dissolve the ripples of fear fading. The trust growing. 

 

A bond forming. Something gentle and meaningful. 

 

The way Eggsy looked to him made his chest tighten. Face full of relief and surprise, full of life that was unlived. 

 

Hope. 

 

Harry realised that by the time he’d dropped Eggsy off to his fate in training that the boy could end up being the best agent they’d seen in years. 

 

* * *

 

 

The night before his training was meant to start Harry invited Eggsy to his office for a chat. 

The second the boy slipped into the room he could feel his eyes roaming, more so over him that the room at first. 

He’d forgone the jacket and tie to seem less formal, less he felt like some headmaster to a schoolboy rather than a mentor to his protege. 

 

With a cup of tea in front of him and the comfort of freshly baked cookies, he watched the submissive relax slightly. 

 

“We need to complete some records…” he explained as they settled by his desk. 

 

“Wha’ sorta records?” Eggsy asked shuffling in his seat and glancing about the carefully decorated room. Small nicknacks, a bookshelf, a filing cabinet and a few pictures on the wall. 

 

“Personal records...you see Eggsy, when we recruit agents, we need to complete their profiles about themselves, whether their, submissive or dominate…”

 

Harry spotted the slight tension in Eggsy shoulders as he mentioned the dynamics.

 

“I don’t need to ask to see your submissive, loyalty is rare in a dominate…most of those cadets you’ve met are the same, Arthur is in the belief that submissives make much better agents than dominants”

 

“Then how’d yous’ get the job?” 

 

Harry smiled at the question and leant back in his chair. 

 

“I completed the tasks… there were two dominate’s  in my group when I was training, it often ended in a lot of shouting. For you, there is only one…”

 

“Hesketh?”

 

Harry’s eyebrow raised at that. 

 

“I can fuckin smell em a mile ‘way guv, mans an ass, and the way everyone sucks up’t ‘im makes me sick” Eggsy cringed.

 

“I have to admit, Mr Hesketh is quite the personality, and I agree he could do with toning it down” Harry agreed, to lean forward again to pick up his pen and flip open a file. 

 

“Now, I know these questions might seem rather invasive but it’s for your own safety and well-being that I ask and get the truth, is that clear?” Harry asked carefully only to receive a nod in return.

 

“Okay, so, first question, have you had any dominant partners before or currently?” Harry asked keeping his voice level and to the point.

 

“Naw, Dean’d fucking slice me wouldn’t he, ifs I brought home a lover”

 

Harry circled the no and noted the stepfathers interference.

 

“Do you have a preference on your sexuality?” He might have given that question a slight inflexion at the end, merely his curiosity peeking out.

 

Eggsy shook his head. “I ain't really picked, I go both ways mostly” 

 

“Would you have a preference of dominate if you had to take one for any reason?”

 

Eggsy paused to think and set down the teacup. “Male, older, dun ‘no whys”

 

Harry noted that as well, feeling a little flutter in his own pulse, though he clamped down on it, just because he fits such a description didn’t mean he was the type. 

 

“How about responses, it’s already highly noted that you will not respond to physical abuse or shouting, I’ve made that point very clear with the handlers already”

 

Eggsy sighed and clicked his tongue to fight the small grin that almost made it to his face, thank god for mercy eh? At least Harry had the balls to put down the idea that the staff might try to beat sense down him. He’d just fight back. 

 

“I don’t like small spaces, don’t likes being locked up, weapons and humiliation…”

 

Harry nodded understanding it all and awaited the more important notes.

 

Eggsy leant forward over his cup to rest his arms on the desk, his own hands only inches from Harry’s own. 

 

“I er, guess you need t’know bouts what I do like too huh?” A faint blush creeping up on his cheeks. 

 

Harry just smiled and wiggled an eyebrow. “Well that certainly would help the situation Eggsy, yes, doesn’t have to be anything in detail just basic fact will do, no one will intend such things unless you have given permission”

 

Eggsy sat back and bit his lip.

 

Harry’s cologne smelt fucking sexy. Hell, he was playing fucking sexy. 

 

“A’right, guess first I best mention is breathplay…I’m kinda in’a that”

 

“Oxygen starvation is quite common, does this work in moments of stress?”

 

Eggsy merely nodded and Harry waved a hand at him to continue.

 

“Secon’ probs be suits...I like suits, bit old school kink”

 

Harry’s eyebrows went up at that. Well, the boy was certainly in the right place that sort of action. He quickly glanced back down to the paper noticing the glint in the younger man’s eyes. Oh dear. 

 

Already interested it seems. 

 

“‘Fird, lets say I gots um...I knows it sounds odd wiv knownin Dean and the shit he is, but, er, guess I do get somat out of a paternal….thing”

 

Harry tapped his ped on the paper and pursed his lips. This seemed to be something that Dean might have worked into him or whether the boy already has such a kink he wasn’t too sure.

 

“Is this a new thing or something that’s grown on you?”

 

“Grown, I guess, the whole...older...thing I think”

 

Harry just nodded and noted it down without probing further, it didn’t need exploring just yet. 

 

“Anything else?” He asked picking up his own tea cup.

 

“Erm, I’m ‘kay wiv some physical restraint an’ I like people watching…”

 

Harry blinked several times to prevent himself choking on his tea. 

 

“Voyeurism isn’t as common in submissives, I’ll say at the least but it is a dominant main like” 

 

“Will I need one?” Eggsy asked pulling a face at the idea of having to grow a fast-paced relationship with someone in the team or his handler. Merlin was alright, but he didn't know enough of him to be interested past his accent. 

 

“No, these notes are merely for your handler, in case you suffer from any anxiety attacks, get pushed under by another dominate or your current dominate is unavailable to help, I can assure you Merlin will be discrete with these notes, you’ll also have to make a password to use to offer permission for him to touch you, and we need to mark you a safety word for if you do take a dominate” 

  
  


“Erm, How long a word?”

 

“Something you can remember even when you're under…” Harry offered. 

 

Eggsy began to think back over the years, of what he could use as a password. He’d never considered needing such things really so having to think on the spot was hard.

 

“Perhaps just the safety word for now...you can always ask either me or Merlin to add your password later”

 

Eggsy nodded and looked down at his trainers. 

 

“What was your code name again?” Eggsy asked biting his lip wondering if that would be the best to break out. Something powerful, reminding. 

 

“Galahad? ...that might work yes”

 

“Put that then...since I’m ‘ur candidate it migh’ help spook out others” He chuckled thinking back to watching Harry in the pub once more.

 

“But how’s do I get a dom, ifs I need one, usually you guy have to ask dunt ya?”

 

“Most of the time yes, it’s seen as proper, although while you're in training we prefer to keep them out as if you fail you’ll be separated from us” Harry admitted watching as the young man’s face fell. 

 

“Why, do you have a request?” Harry found himself asking and watching as Eggsy eye’s light back up. 

 

“I was going to ask if mentors ‘r ‘llow to be doms?” he asked shyly, looking away again. The admittance made Harry blood heat up and he shuffled in his chair folding the file closed and setting the pen back in it’s holder.

 

“We are...although that is probably best discussed a little later on hm, let see how you do first?”

  
  


* * *

 

 

Water.

Fucking Water.

 

It felt like some sick joke when he first noticed the water hit the bed, but when he realised how quickly the water level was rising he found himself in a fight or die situation. 

 

The relief he got from feeling the glass crack beneath his palm and the flood of water that rushed over them as they all collapsed in the dry outside left him with the oddest adrenaline rush. 

 

Merlin’s calculated eyes gave every one of them a hard and steely look and Eggsy guessed he was looking for any traits of panic or symptoms of water in the lungs. Thankfully, they’d all seem to survive, shocked but unscathed.

 

When he pointed to Amelia lying among the soaking debris he felt his gut sink out and ice cold dread wrapped around his throat. 

 

Okay, so definitely not a joke then. He either became part of Kingsman or died trying.

 

Great.

  
  


* * *

 

 

He was surprised to find Harry standing in the cloakroom when Merlin ushered them all into grab towels and dry clothes. His mentor waved him aside looking him up and down just as Merlin had done but this time with just a hint more concern. 

 

“How are you feeling?” He asked quietly lest he be heard by the other candidates. 

 

“Sick, ‘ow else am I s’posed to feel?” he huffed back rubbing himself violently with the towel. 

 

Harry glanced about the room before continuing. “It’s typical to become defensive and closed off after traumatic events, Eggsy, Nausea, dizziness and tiredness are too physical for my meaning, how about you, personally, mentally, what is your submissive side really saying?” He asked gently earning a glare and then another huff. 

 

“It’s quiet, I felt som’at when we were in there but it’s...gone”

 

“Can you describe it?”

 

“Why?”

 

“Because it’s important to catalogue side effects of ill-treatment, Merlin hasn’t asked any of the other agents mentors in here for reasons only personally known to you, you said you hated small spaces, you were trapped completely in there...the risk of death is listed as a threat Eggsy, something you don’t respond well too...we only mean to make sure you're not going to suffer from this experience anytime soon” 

 

Eggsy sighed as he picked up the clean PJs. 

 

“Cold...like my bones wanted to freeze up, but it only lasted a few seconds, now I just feel sick”

 

Harry nodded and stepped in front of Eggsy to shield him from the other as he undressed and pulled on the dry clothes. Uncaring that Harry may have glanced at him naked. 

 

“You’ll have forty-eight hours before your next test...if you need me for anything, I’ll be around until half eight, okay?”

 

Earning a soft nod from the younger man, he watched Eggsy join the group again before Merlin ushered them into the actual bunkers for the night. 

 

Seven times in the last two days Eggsy had almost made it halfway down the corridor to Harry’s office. He guessed it would be dangerous to ignore the little voice telling him to seek the older’s attention, but when he had no reason to seek him out other than to try and admire his ass, he’d get mad at himself, and furiously beat down the urge before turning tail back to the gym. 

 

Eggsy didn’t understand why he suddenly wanted to see Harry. Yes, the man was friendly, kind, handsome and understanding. Someone to cry too about the water test, but he felt awkward doing so when none of the other’s seemed to be suffering from that night. Charlie, was a level of pain worse now he’d been praised for the loo snorkels. The Dom feeling his idea had been a lot better than Eggsy’s escape plan. 

 

Ass.

 

Puppies.

 

When Merlin announced they got a free puppy that bright Thursday morning, Eggsy couldn’t help but wonder why such a game would have to involve something so innocent. 

 

Admittedly not knowing the difference between a pug and bulldog made him realise just how stupid he was compared to these private school kids and for several hours resented the poor little pup that could literally sit on his boot. 

 

When Merlin had seen him with the tiny thing tucked into his kevlars the Dom merely chuckled and told him he could at least have the ‘exception’ to the ‘no carrying’ rule with such a wee puppy and insisted he got the tiny thing up and running soon because the running routine would become daily after the next test. 

 

Thinking his submissive side had decided to behave he was more than eager to rush down to the medical ward when Roxy’s mentor told him there had been an incident. 

 

But seeing Harry in that hospital bed, unconscious and causing both Merlin and Arthur to worry over how it happened, it decided to rear it's ugly head. 

 

“Is he going to be okay?” He muttered looking on at Harry’s lifeless form.

 

Merlin turned to him, his face moments from telling him he wasn't allowed in the room before it softened and his voice lowered to something far softer and encouraging than it was first going to be. 

He could see the fear and distraught flying up in the boy's eyes, his submissive side rising up to swallow the young soldier that he’d seen that morning. 

 

“Have some faith Eggsy, give him hope, I suggest you focus on your training, and completing those tests, make him proud”

 

The hand that reached out to his shoulder brought his eyes from Harry to Merlin’s, something in his stare gently pushing and pulling him back from the darkened thoughts that had begun to swallow up his mind. 

 

Eggsy found himself nodding gently before looking over to Arthur to see a moment of pity in the dominates face before it was replaced by disregard and typical ignorance for someone lower than himself. 

 

Suddenly the realisation that he was in the room with two awake and one sleeping dominate had him turning on his heels and moving out of the door like he’d never meant to enter in the first place. 

 

His submissive side was running away. It was feeling again and Eggsy hated the feeling so much he’d that he’d blocked out over his teen years, Harry had woken it back up and he felt ill, he’d only just made it into the men’s toilets before coughing up his lunch.  

 

When he reappeared he was faced with Merlin who leant up against the opposite wall, clipboard in hand looking somewhere between concerned and disappointed. 

 

“Is there something you want to tell me about Harry?” he asked, his voice low so that it wouldn’t carry in the echoing halls. 

 

Eggsy paused before looking back towards the dorms. “No”

 

“You sure?”

 

Nodding Eggsy straightened himself out. “I’m fine”

 

Merlin eyed him carefully before asking for his hand. Eggsy offered it up only to yank it back when the older jabbed a small needle in his thumb wiping the blood with a piece of tissue. 

 

“Go and get changed, you're going out for a night vision shoot” he said simply before walking away. 

 

Eggsy didn’t need to be told twice and marched his way back to the dorms feeling for all the world, completely adrift from his own body. 

  
  


You wouldn’t be able to tell he was sinking from his scores. With an impressive 90% first shot rate he’d even earnt a rare smile from Merlin, but the smile faded as soon as he caught sight of the desperation in Eggsy’s eyes across the table. 

 

Eggsy flinched back realising the Dom had spotted his weakness and turned to leave the room when he snatched his wrist. 

 

“Eggsy, can’t I help you?”

 

No. Yes. No...Why? 

 

He could handle himself surely. He wasn’t stressed or injured, just upset about Harry. His heart pined to beg for the Dom but his stubbornness just had to go and get in the way. Some days Eggsy wished he’d never nurtured himself to try and be dominant. Because more than ever did he just want to fall into the arms of someone and be held, sink to his knees and have a cock pushed down his throat, to be pinned bodily to a bed and fucking raw until he came. 

  
  


He stuttered to answer and Merlin stepped around the desk to pull him closer. 

 

“Eggsy, don’t ignore it, Harry must have told you how dangerous it is to hide yourself” 

 

The heat of Merlin’s grip rushed up his arm, into his loins and he gulped. He could agree, let Merlin help...but found himself shaking his head in defiance and pulling his wrist free of Merlin’s grip. 

 

He immediately missed the small contact and Merlin literally saw him hesitant to offer his arm back before trying to make for the door. The older followed him out of it and into the empty dorms catching him in his arms as he crumpled to the floor beside his bed and pulled him up holding him tight to his chest as he gathered them onto the cot bed. 

 

Merlin sat himself up against the wall with Eggsy laid out on his side between his thighs, the young man now shaking and fighting back sobs as he gave in. 

 

When the boy began to relax in his hold letting himself be comforted by the soothing rub on his back, he wondered how long it had been since he’d had such a caring touch. How long had Eggsy gone without some filling his needs, offering him comfort instead of hostility? How long had the boy had to fight himself to survive his stepfather?

 

It was clear Eggsy had grown an immediate attraction to Harry, and Merlin couldn’t blame him, he was the first of few that would offer him comfort in this life. 

 

As Eggsy’s breathing softened and became less laboured Merlin let his hand wander lower, running down the flank of his thighs and back up over his stomach until Eggsy allowed him to turn the boy on his back and pull him flush against his chest. 

 

It was here that Eggsy realised his submissive side had won out as his cock strained against the inside of his jumpsuit. The telltale bulge of arousal from something just as simple as basic petting had him lost to his needs and he felt his cheeks heat up.

 

Part of him wanted Merlin to get up and leave, let him take care of it himself, but the older didn’t move away, just moved a hand into his hair stroking it gently as Merlin’s right hand stayed firmly on Eggsy's’ thigh, level with his groin, an open invitation for the attention he needed.  

 

It took a few minutes before Eggsy gained the courage to sink back properly into Merlin's hold, to just give the fuck into being handled, being comforted and given a loving touch. 

 

Merlin didn’t want to speak for fear of breaking the careful bubble they’d built in the room. But he wasn’t going to dare touch the boy without some form of permission. 

Letting his fingers drift across into the boy’s lap he bent his head down to catch Eggsy’s eyes as his hand strayed every so slowly over his cock. 

 

When Eggsy didn’t push away or start fighting he risked words. 

 

“Can I touch you?” He breathed so quietly he was unsure Eggsy had heard him until he felt him nodded against his chest and closing his eyes as he felt Merlin fumble for the zipper.

 

Eggsy couldn’t recall much from then on, the room blurred as his aching cock was finally touched, firm strokes that made it difficult to keep his hips still, let alone quiet even with Merlin's hand now hot and grounding around his throat holding just tight enough to make him feel every breath, it had him barrelling into an orgasm in mere moments coming over Merlin’s hand in hot spurts and muffling his groans into the dominates chest as his body went limp, a warm darkness enveloping him as Merlin began to move them and finally spoke up again.

 

“Go to sleep, Eggsy…

 

He wouldn't mind sleep right now, he felt completely wrought out. The warmth of his orgasm and the grounding hold of the dominate the only things keeping him from the cold and darkening precise on the other side. He felt himself being rearranged, felt the suit being unzipped and himself being stripped to his shirt and boxers. 

 

“Go to sleep…”

 

He could have sworn he heard whispers at some point. The lingering smell of Charlie’s cologne before it was covered back up by the scent of coffee and an aftershave that was closer, stronger. 

 

He could have sworn he’d heard the light switch. 

 

Eggsy hadn’t opened his eyes from where he lay curled against Merlin's chest on his cot when the other candidates turned up for bed. They all took one look at Merlin's ‘I dare you to speak and I’ll kick you out right now’ look before quietly making for their beds without as much as a questioning glance to the Dom. 

 

Eggsy huffed and stirred slightly when his source of heat moved, found himself being turned on his side and held tightly from behind as sleep overtook him once more.


	2. Rule Two: Aftercare is essential

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eggsy finally has to face his questions and his own power struggles as he faces death. The fact Harry now possibly knows that he's failing to be strong against his submissive dynamic, he's panicking to get ground before he forget's everything he's known, unprepared to accept what he needs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I'm not going to lie, I did a little reading. It's all very interesting where this character study can go in this form. So be prepared for a rollercoaster fic!  
> Also, I had to wipe my browser history. 
> 
> The only thing I can say for this chapter is to prepare for some 'Emotional Leakage'

Eggsy was relieved when he woke alone the next morning. Merlin must have slipped away in the early hours to prevent the other’s saying something. He found himself still smiling as the other’s padded about getting dressed. 

 

The smile didn't leave his face even when he worried that someone might speak up, Charlie no doubt but all he got were concerned looks and nothing more. 

 

Charlie had mild disdain written on his face for some time when they caught each other looking but Eggsy could see the confusion in his eyes. The Dom clearly wondering just how Eggsy had gained such a guard from Merlin so fast. It had only been two weeks. 

 

It had only been two weeks. 

 

Fucking hell.

 

His submissive side had broken his out of his cage in two weeks. He’d spent the last eleven years under Dean, forcing himself to take beatings and sexual abuse, protecting his mother his sister, fighting off other boys on the streets, going without meals and decent sleep, fighting with Dean’s chavvy younger friends and running drugs about playing dominate only to have his locks broken and walls taken down in just fourteen days by Harry fucking Hart. 

 

And that scared him. 

 

That scared the living fuck out of him.

  
  


* * *

 

  
  


“But why?” Charlie huffed when Merlin told them he was holding back the next test for two more days. 

Both Rufus, Hugo and Digby looking on in confusion either side of him, Roxy just rolled her eyes 

 

“Because the plan needs a few equipment checks and I’m waiting for a better day, too much cloud and chances of rain…” Merlin tutted, a weak excuse because when Eggsy glanced up the Sky was a weak blue with only light cloud, he was unsure just what the next test would involve if cloud hampered it but he said nothing. He didn’t feel up to another test yet and Merlin probably knew he wouldn’t.

 

Another run around the estate, thankfully, JB lasted longer this time before demanding to be carried and more shooting practice, this time Merlin even brought out dart boards and throwing knife’s teaching each of them carefully about aim and depth perception, he even monitored there throwing speeds, Eggsy went last in the final test and from the smirk Merlin shot him on his last knife, he knew Charlie would shit knowing he’d been outdone, again. 

 

When Lunch came round, Eggsy found himself hovering outside the dining hall. His stomach growled but his appetite was just too weak to entertain the idea of sitting at the table to eat, so he made his way outside to sit on the steps and just enjoy some time alone. 

 

What happened with Merlin the night before was starting to grate on his conscious. 

 

Why had he done that? It’s not like they were meant to be friends right? Thinking about Merlin made him think about Harry still laid in that hospital bed and his throat closed up.

 

_ ‘Get a grip Unwin’ _

  
  


Eggsy admonished himself. He’d never survive this if he let go. He had no one to catch him, he couldn’t afford to fall and there was no way he was going back to Dean so he could be abused again. Thankfully, he guessed Harry wasn’t about to just abandon him if things did go tit’s up, he had connections everywhere, surely he’d help him get a job, let him live under his roof until having the money to move away, he was far too kind to just leave him back on the street. 

 

The spark of hope gave him breathing room, just in time to hear the door open behind him.

 

“I was wondering where you got too” 

 

Merlin.

 

“When I spotted you weren’t in the dining hall, I went to check your dormitory then the Gym, thankfully Roxy said she’d seen y’u head for the main doors or I’d have been looking fer ages” he smiled sitting himself down beside Eggsy on the steps. 

 

Eggsy couldn’t help the grateful smile he gave back. “You need me for sum’at?”

 

Merlin just shook his head. “Just wondering why you're out here an’ not with them?”

 

Eggsy sighed heavily resting his head in his palm, elbow on his knee, he wasn’t sure why he’d wanted to be alone just that he felt...well, oh why was it so hard to describe how he felt all of sudden?! 

 

And there it was again, that deep eating pang in his body that he’d fought so hard to tap down as a teen. Something that he could only describe as a cross of heartburn, nausea and lust. 

 

“Dun’know, just didn’ fancy listenin’ t’ Charlie bitchin’ I guess” He was lying and not lying at the same time, Charlie was a bitch sure. But in truth, he was just really fucking confused. 

 

Merlin hummed before setting down his clipboard. “Eggsy, talk to me...the more ye hold out on questions the more confused you’ll find yourself, I know this isn’t gunna to be easy for ya, yer not used to opening up and yer not used to having someone to offer comfort but ye need to see that both me and Harry are not going to let anything happen to yeh, here or out there” 

 

Fuck.

 

Tears were suddenly welling up before he could force down the way Merlin's words sunk into his chest. It was odd like he’d been torn right open and the man could see inside. 

 

He was solid. They weren’t even touching but just being sat right there beside Eggsy right now, Merlin felt like the only solid thing he’d ever had in his life, fucking hell even the step he sat on didn’t feel that way.

 

Before he could allow a choked sob to escape he blurted the first question that made it to the front of his mind. “Why help me?”

 

Merlin took a deep breath and paused to think for a decent answer. 

 

“When Harry brought you in, he took me to his office not long after to explain to me why he’d suddenly dragged up a rather hurtful past event on a few of our agents...you see, you know Harry used to know your father, well, so did I, so did Lancelot, Percival and Bors. We had all been on that mission when your father was killed and we all suffered years of guilt for it. Harry more so, he intended to help your family more than just giving you a helpline, offered money, we offered your mother a new flat, even offered her to put you in private school but she shoved it all back at us telling us she didn’t want the help or support and cut us off from contact by moving away. I know you didn’t move far but Arthur insisted we didn’t push because she might have taken you even further away from our eyes”

 

Eggsy gawped. His mother had fucking what? Turned down a better life out of sheer fucking bitchiness because her husband got killed doing his job?!

Of course, she’d been grieving, it hurt them both a lot to lose Lee but what the living fuck did she think would happen? Why would it have been so bad to accept the offers and at least give these guys some fucking absolution over the incident…

 

“She never said...all I remember was Harry…”

 

Merlin shook his head. “She hated us all for it, I can understand, we should have seen the bloody bomb, though at the time we’d already searched the man, the damn agency was convinced he’d been unarmed, Your father saved six lives that day Eggsy and we couldn't be more thankful for it, but hell, I wish I’d have been there, I didn’t and still don’t have family, someone close enough to miss me, Lee should have thought harder  about his actions, the consequences…” he trailed off and Eggsy felt awful for the hurt look in Merlin's eyes. 

 

“I don’t blame you, you can’t see everything, you can't predict everything, you didn't plan for that” Eggsy piped up and made Merlin smile. 

 

“I know lad and I’m thankful you don’t, but it doesn’t make the guilt go away, and now Harry turns up with you in tow and tells me what your stepfather’s been doing, these past ten or more years and I just want to punch a damn hole in the wall” he huffed. 

“Why?”

 

“Because we feel like we failed again, to protect you, to be the men were training you to be, we failed to think how badly your mother might take her husband's loss, we should have tracked her, but when I did look at your step father’s records we wouldn't have noticed his activities until only a few years ago and by then you’d probably have been suffering already”

 

“I wou’dnt have dazii if ya had” Eggsy admitted and Merlin smiled sadly. 

 

“True, I just hope nothing happens while ye here...I’ll keep an eye on them, we have an agent covering the block of flats so if something does, we’ll be able to get in on it quickly, but Mr Baker at least has a tiny bit of decency not to touch your little sister”

 

“Dun’t mean he won't get drunk as fuck and attack my mum” Eggsy growled only for Merlin to put his arm around his shoulders. 

 

“I know”

 

They sat silent for a moment before Eggsy brought up another burning question. 

 

“What made you...apart from my dad thing, why did ye come to help a pleb like me last night, s’not like I earnt ye favor or sumat” 

 

Merlin pursed his lips, a knowing look in his eyes. He’d probably been waiting for that question.

 

“It’s not just my job to train ya Eggsy, I’m your handler, your carer per say, I'm meant to be keeping you on your feet and while Harry is in that bed, it’s my job to make sure you have someone to run too, Harry asked me personally to take care of you should he be away or unable to, not that he need ask, I’d help ya even if he hadn’t, you just need to come to me, I don’t expect favors, good behaviour as reason or even explanations, Eggsy I’m not letting another Unwin go under my hand whether you're just bored, lonely or in ‘need’, you got me and Harry for life now, just know that” Merlin admitted his accent thickening in emotion and breaking out in full force.

 

If Eggsy hadn’t been sure someone could see them he'd have jumped Merlin and snogged his bloody face off on those steps. Not even his Mother had offered him such comforts, such a dependence, he’d had to find his own money, such hope, she pulled him out of his dreams, or even love past a few hugs and worried phone calls. Not that he could bring himself to be hateful, she’d tried for those first few years, it just didn’t last.

 

They barely knew each other past a few sheets of paper and already Eggsy felt like he’d know this man all his life and it made Eggsy’s next question so much easier to ask. 

 

“I-I’m sorry about last night, I dun, I should have been in control of that…” He muttered. “It’s no’ like...it’s not like your subconscious can just pick a dom right?”

 

Merlin ruffled his hair almost lovingly before removing his arm. 

 

“Don’t apologise fer feelings Eggsy, it’ll do ya no good to deny yourself help, I know ye don’t like the idea but you need to accept yourself, listen to your body, y’u need to let it have a voice now, no one here has right to deny you anything or judge you, every member is trained in submissive care, every dominate has papers on you, they all know the rules and y’ur limits...and they are all sworn to secrecy. No one has right to ask who y’u were with or why either, so if Charlie starts opening his mouth feel free to punch it back in huh?”

 

Eggsy chuckled at that. 

 

“As fer ya question, it can, I realise this must sound harsh, but the reason ye probably feeling so much fer Harry is because he’s the first person to show ye kindness and trust. To offer y’u better. Y’ur attraction could just be on as simple as that or, y’u genuinely have something there...it’ll take time to settle, so I’d advise not jumping in the deep end on that just yet, let y’urself float fer a bit, get used to y’urself and take care of y’urself, balance is key at this stage Eggsy, learn y’urself and yer gonna find giving in isn't so hard anymore” 

 

“I anit...I anit ever done nuthin proper though...Dean di’n know ‘ow to take care of a sub so he just took wa’ he wanted”

 

Merlin’s eyes shone in a mix of concern, anger and disbelief. “Y’ur mam?”

 

Eggsy shook his head. “She just told me I was t’never kneel for no’shitting body unless I chose t’, I ain't’ ever planned on it either”

 

Merlin shook his head and set his hand firmly but gently on the back on Eggsy’s neck, the weight of it settled the tension in his shoulders quickly. “She’s right, in a sense, yer should never kneel fer anyone unless they are y’ur dominate and y’u’ve give them the right to ask it of y’u, there will be times, yer legs feel like giving out under pressure, y’u might find the want creep up on y’u if someone tries to assert control, but I’m telling y’u, y’u have every right to fight it back and shout”

 

“Don’t let Charlie or his dogs think they can touch y’u, or talk down at y’u just because ye parent’s didn’ have hundreds of thousands saved away, or flashy cars or private tutors, in the end they are still human beings and everything else is removable, including their lives...they are no better than you and they were no way born to be...so if any of them say anythin’ that y’u don’t like, to ’y’u or the others, ye to tell me, I will not stand for that shit, okay?”

 

Eggsy nodded and winced when his stomach growled, thankfully quietly but he felt it.

 

“Y’u not going for ye dinner?” Merlin asked pushing to his feet and checking his watch. They still had thirty minutes of break. 

 

Eggsy shook his head. “I’m used to not eating, hunger isn't new t’me, s’not like I had money to eat under Dean, I dint really feel hungry anyway…”

 

Merlin's eyes went cold for a moment. As if he could literally picture the way Dean would lock Eggsy away in his rooms, leave him outside all night, trap him in the cupboard and deny him food because he was late home or just plain beat the shit out of the kid until he was in no shape to feed himself.

 

Then they softened only moments before the door opened and Roxy appeared holding something in a couple of napkins. 

 

“Oh, you're here, I was worried…” she looked at Merlin who just gave her a soft smile and looked to the item in her hand. Eggsy eyed it suspiciously before the smell hit him. 

 

Pastry?

 

“I got fed up of listening to Rufus brag about his dad’s hunting group so I thought I’d bring you a sausage roll and scotch egg, I remembered you said you loved them” 

 

Before Eggsy could move she leant down and place them in his lap and tapped his nose. “Eat up, I need you to thrash Digsby on the course after so you need the energy” 

 

It was almost motherly the way she gave him a ‘no excuses’ look before smiling at Merlin and leaving again.

 

He looked to the handler a bit confused but Merlin just shrugged. “I’d do as she says lad, y’ur due out there in twenty five minutes, and I’m not sure I’d want to be on her bad side” he winked before leaving Eggsy alone once more on the steps. 

 

Unwrapping the napkins he smiled at the gesture. They were both still warm off the tray and he hardly blinked before his brain registered the cramps his stomach made and he bit down greedily into the large scotch egg. He love how the chef here made them as big as his fist. 

 

As he finished the egg and started on the roll he realised trying to push himself to suffer wasn’t going to be helpful. Harry had faith in him to win this campaign and he promised himself as he stood up taking another bite of the roll and walking back to the dorm, that he wouldn’t let the man down. 

  
  


 

 

It had just reached the start of week three when Harry finally woke up. Eggsy was out walking JB the next day when he heard and made his way straight to the ward to see Harry fresh out of the shower and smiling like nothing had ever happened. 

 

“Ever heard of knocking?” Harry asked as Eggsy entered the room.

 

“Only when in case it’s a place t’rob…” 

 

“Merlin said you wanted t’see me?”

 

JB added his input to the conversation gaining Harry’s attention. 

“I hope JB’s training is going as well as your’s?”

 

Eggsy looked down to the pug and tugged on the leash. ““Sit!”

 

JB sat down and smiled adorably at Harry who just smirked approvingly. “Well done on making it to the final six candidates, your test results were even better than I could have hoped” 

 

Eggsy felt him blushing at the praise and let his eyes wander down Harry’s body wrapped in that luxurious red robe. 

 

But before he could say anything someone knocked. 

 

Harry pointed to the door as if to chided playfully, before admitting the access.

 

Merlin.

 

“Oh, Eggsy, I need to have a private conversation you're dismissed” 

 

Eggsy wasn't actually planning on leaving even before Harry had allowed him to stay. 

Merlin didn’t argue just shot Eggsy a playful look as if to say Harry was too nice to him. 

 

Eggsy knew he didn’t want to show favor in Harry’s presence, because he had to learn to seem cold in front of all the cadets during training, he also didn’t wish to alert Harry to Eggsy’s minor breakdown this soon and make him worry so the lack of a friendly air didn’t bother him. 

 

“You blew up ‘is ‘ead? its a bit much innit?!”

 

Harry’s face remained a cross between disgust and neutral. Yeah, not the best memory.

 

When Merlin and Harry looked confused over the announcement he took Merlin’s clipboard and showed them the video. Harry smirked to himself as if he’d known Eggsy would be useful and Merlin stood in surprise when he took the board from Eggsy only for Harry to nab it now making Eggsy fight down a laugh. 

 

People were going to have to learn, no one takes his clipboard. 

Especially not mini Harry Harts. 

  
  


* * *

 

Sky diving.

 

Eggsy hadn’t been this excited since his tenth birthday and his mom brought him a pair of trainers that had flashing lights in the heels like his mates. 

 

The idea of jumping out of a plane was cool, scary and overall just plain nuts to him but he was more than willing to give it a shot seeing the size of the parachutes. 

 

Seeing Roxy all worked up niggled at his heart. She’d shown him a kindness a few days ago and he only felt it right to show her it back by supporting her through the jump. It was scary. That was nothing to be ashamed of and he just wanted to punch Charlie out for being so rude. 

 

But the thrill seeking laughter died on their tongues when Merlin announced someone was missing a parachute and all of sudden Eggsy began to wonder why he trusted him. 

 

Was this a joke? 

Was he fucking about? 

Was this ACTUALLY part of the test and he was going to see someone crash to there death?

 

Merlin wasn’t laughing about it. He sounded so serious that Eggsy was pretty sure either Rufus or Digby had just pissed themselves. 

Thankfully noone of them bar Rufus were sick enough to not listen to him. 

 

Even Charlie held on to the end before pulling the cord. 

 

When he realised it was just him and Roxy, he knew he couldn’t allow himself to see this sort of game to have any body count. If he died, he died. He truthfully didn’t care, part of him was ready to rib Merlin up the ass for this, another was trying to convince himself that Merlin wouldn’t put him in harm, not after what he said. 

 

But what if Merlin didn’t know who didn’t have a parachute, what if he was sat behind that desk shitting himself in panic right now because Eggsy could die? 

 

Wrapping himself around Roxy he fumbled for her parachute cord as he heard the altitude warning blare over the comms. Fuck.

 

The sound of something smashing came next before Merlin’s voice did and his heart jolted painfully as Roxy’s chute broke free. 

 

“EGGSY!” 

 

“SHIT”

 

“Oh God”

 

He clutched to Roxy as hard he could as the ground got closer, they were still falling quickly but thankfully Eggsy knew not fast enough to kill him if he did fall now. 

 

When they did land with a bump in target zone all they could do was laugh. 

  
  
  


 

As the others walked away he turned to Merlin upset only to see the man glare at him as if Eggsy had just killed his mother. 

 

“Why pick me...I thought you said…”

 

Merlin cut him off by pulling his parachute cord and Eggsy fell back on his ass in shock. 

 

Looking up to see a sad smile on the handler's face he huffed. “That’s for my mug, and giving me a damn heart attack” 

 

As Merlin walked away all Eggsy could do was smile like an idiot. He wondered if Harry would see that footage. He guessed Merlin might just be a little worried, because he could just see the punch going for the man’s face already. 

 

So, he had been joking. Not really funny, but it was a test afterall and from the way Merlin later praised the hell out of him on the report about tactical skills and thinking under pressure Eggsy felt some pride in knowing that as stupid has his actions might have been he’d done well. 

 

He should have fucking checked the cord.

  
  
  
  


 

It was just before lights out did Eggsy go to Merlin’s rooms. He knocked and waited for the door to open.

 

The dominate blinked seeing Eggsy in the hall and then stood back letting him in. 

 

Eggsy said nothing as Merlin leant on his desk, folding his arms. 

 

“Eggsy?”

 

“Do ‘u fink I really care?”

 

Merlin just raised an eyebrow confused.

 

“You really ‘fink I gives a shit if I die bruv, I know what I did was fucking stupid and na I aint got no death wish or shit, but I don’t care, I’m jus’ a chav, jus’ another rat wiv no purpose, I just fucking left a house with a fucking drug dealer who held a damn butcher’s knife to my neck demanding Harry’s fucking name, and I didn't care then if I had t’ die t’ keep my word and I don’t care now if I have t’ die in some stupid game so someone lives…”

 

He watched as Merlin’s eyes when wide and glittered with utter terror at the suicidal introspection Eggsy had just let him see. 

 

Fucking hell. 

 

He must sound so much like his dad right now. 

 

“I’ll continue to scare the ever lovin’ shit outta ye Merlin till you see that, cuz I’m his son anit I, ye should have known I’d be the one to risk it from the second I took control...cuz dad said that, I remember, he always went on ‘bout being the man, always went on ‘bout loyalty an respect, went on about risk and told me I shou’d make somat of being brave, put me back up in the sky t’morrow and I’d do it again…” He choked back a sob. 

 

“I swear ya, I’ll do it again if only to end up in the fuckin ward like Harry...” He choked out as hot tears started down his cheeks and his legs gave out, he never anticipated the hug, as Merlin pulled him hard into his arms and Eggsy buried his face into his jumper as he cried out the shock. 

 

He heard Merlin apologising. The other man’s voice breaking and he didn’t need to look up to see him crying as well. 

 

Memories of Lee would always break them down. 

  
  


* * *

 

 

It was a further two days after when Roxy entered the Gym to tell him that Merlin had requested Eggsy visit Harry’s office in an hour.

 

He placed down the weights and took in Charlie's confused look from the other bench. He might have been a prick, but they were quite good at spotting each other and challenging each other to beat scores. 

 

He slipped into the dorm to wash and change before heading down to the office. He wondered if he was in trouble for the skydiving incident at first, only to shove it aside because he’d be on his way to Arthur's office instead. 

 

He froze half way down the hallway when it hit him. 

 

Merlin must have told Harry. 

 

He’d said that night Eggsy came to him over the parachute test that Harry would eventually have to know about what Eggsy had said. He wasn’t allowed to keep such thing from mentors when they were at such a worrying level of mental health. 

Eggsy had put it out of his mind not thinking because Harry had been so busy with work and Merlin probably wouldn’t see him but he guessed he should have known the man would find a way. 

 

He suddenly felt ill, he felt trapped again and he didn't want to look that night back in the face with Harry fawning the fuck over him like he was some helpless fucking girl. 

His stubborn want to be brave and dominate rose so quickly he literally stumbled just managing to catch himself on the wall before he slid to his knees. 

 

“Fuck”

 

No. 

 

No. He wasn’t doing this. He had to get up. 

 

How fucking far did he have to run to get rid of this feeling. This need to be near the Dom. 

 

The walls were blurring, the floor was moving and at some point he’d started crying. Choking on his own breath as his body disobeyed him, his legs numb, sweat running down his back and his arms shaking, wrapping around himself like he’d had the air punched out of him. 

 

Eggsy Unwin had just fallen to his knees. Had just jumped off into that blackness with no warning and the submissive side had been left screaming on the floor in the hallway. 

 

Merlin was just about to comment about Eggsy’s shooting skills when the scream rang out. 

Harry bolted from his chair first and wrenched open his office door with Merlin in tow as they looked around to see Eggsy knelt in the hallway looking like he’d been stabbed. 

 

The pair only had to glance at each other to know they knew what was happening before they rushed forward.

 

“Eggsy, Eggsy my boy look at me” Harry pleaded as he slid an arm under him and pulled him up to lean on his shoulder, but he didn’t open his eyes. “Eggsy?”

 

Merlin grabbed his clipboard from the floor and sending an emergency notification to the medical ward and left it aside to help get the boy up. 

 

“Is he hurt?” 

 

Harry shook his head as he ran his hands over Eggsy’s shaking body prying his arms free of himself and sighed in relief as they eventual clutched into his shirt and Eggsy collapsed into his arms. 

 

“Eggsy? Come on...look at me lad, you're safe” Merlin tried as he reached to unzip the top of the jumpsuit and pull the shirt down. The white T shirt beneath damp with sweat as Merlin pressed his fingers into the submissive’s pulse point on his neck, finding it frantic and uncountable with his shivers.

 

“Medical” he confirmed and helped bundle the younger man into Harry’s arms before marching down the hall to the wards. 

 

“Any idea what set this off?” Harry panted as Merlin held open another door. 

 

“No idea, stress? Panic attack, could be anything...he’s not used to feeling his submissive side is he? And we know how hard it can knock them out when it get’s a grip” Merlin huffed yanking open another door. 

 

“He’s too far gone, probably screamed because he's scared, he doesn’t know the feeling, doesn’t want to accept it…”  Harry agreed. Placing the younger on the vacant hospital bed as a nurse rushed in. 

 

“Injuries?”

 

“Nothing, unless you count a severe mental breakdown” Merlin growled, why do these nurses never read the bloody notes! 

 

The nurse moved to the trolley beside the bed and fumbled for a sedative. 

 

“Forget the Benzo’s and get him a inhibitor and antipsychotic, we need him awake!” Harry barked as he reached for the oxygen tank and the head Doctor arrived in the room. 

 

“Level?

 

“Unsure, but past eight by now he's not talking and he’s choking on his own breath” Merlin huffed pulling on a set of gloves taking the syringes from the nurse, he knew Arthur would be snapping their heads off for interfering with a medical situation and not allowing the staff to handle Eggsy but the warning glint in Harry’s eyes told him very well that the Dom was not willing to have anyone handling the boy when he was at his weakest. 

 

“Eggsy… come on lad, I know you're in there, can you look at me, I need you to look at me Eggsy I need to know your there!”

  
  


He could hear Merlin.

He could hear Harry. 

He could hear the Nurse.

He could hear the Doctor.

 

But as hard as he pushed, the blackness hung in front of him mockingly. 

 

Where the fuck was he?

 

“Eggsy...Eggsy listen to me my boy..”

 

Harry.

 

“Focus on me, just listen to me, you're safe, you know that, you're perfectly safe, I’ve got you, you're safe…”

 

Eggsy tried to tell him he knew that but his mouth wouldn't move. 

 

“You need to relax for me...can you do that, can you picture a pool for me Eggsy, I’m sure you can, come on, picture yourself in a pool…”

 

Okay. Okay. He could do that. Anything to get rid of this darkness.

 

He thought hard back to when he was a kid. When his mum took him swimming and the way he loved to just float in the pool.

 

Float?

 

_ “I’d advise not jumping in the deep end”   _

 

Merlin’s words started to sink in.

 

_ “Let yourself float for a bit, get used to yourself” _

 

Float? Suddenly his mom’s tips on his first time in the pool echoed

 

_ “Just let the water hold you, baby, that’s it!” _

 

Oh. 

 

_ “Take care of yourself, balance is key” _

 

Balance.

 

“Eggsy?”

 

Harry’s voice was suddenly louder as the black turned into blue, into rippling waves...he could see himself floating in a vast sea of nothing. Just him, the water and a clear blue sky. 

 

Perfect calm. 

 

“Keep talking, ‘arry, his heart rates coming down” 

 

Merlin?

 

“Come back to be my boy, you know how to swim”

 

“You know the way home Eggsy, I’m right here...come back to me, remember your word Eggsy, It was Galahad” 

 

Suddenly he wasn’t floating, he was under water again. Panic rose in his mind before he looked up and started swimming towards the light, letting it blind him until Harry and Merlin came into view.

 

He stared hard into Harry’s eyes till the arm that he held became real beneath his fingers. Until that glorious smile came into view and when the lips that pressed against his temple finally left behind a ghosted touch he heaved a massive sigh of relief.

 

He'd fallen.

 

He’d found his way back.

 

He could feel Harry's arms around him.

 

He’d found a home. 

 

He had something hold on to.

 

He’d found his home in Harry Hart.

 

He'd been caught.


	3. Rule Three: Ground Rules Are To Be Abided By At All Times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eggsy goes home with Harry for a bit of peace and quiet before his next test. Harry decides it's time to make a start on bringing Eggsy under control.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning...a bit of graphic detail about Dean's abuse to Eggsy about half way in. It's not too important so you could scroll over it if needs be.

“Arthur doesn’t like this” Merlin muttered from where he was stood by the door with Harry.

 

Eggsy wasn’t sure how long he’d been in that hospital bed. You had no knowledge of the day this far underground, and with no watch or clocks on the wall, he had no other way to tell. 

 

He’d been stripped of his clothes, lay tucked in the bed in just his vest and boxers, with two heavy blankets. Stickers and wires all over his chest and an IV drip in his left hand. 

 

He didn’t understand the need for all this fuss. He felt fine. He felt numb. 

 

There was nothing wrong with him. 

 

He was floating. 

 

“He can go fuck himself Merlin I couldn’t care what he thinks” Harry huffed hands on hips looking for all the world ready to shot someone.

 

“He’s agreed to hold the next test off for three days but he won’t wait any longer...he’s calling it Harry, we don't have much choice, we have to get him up, give him a chance to prove to himself he’s in control” Merlin sighed glancing over at the drowsy submissive. 

 

“He’s said if the Doctors clear him by tonight you can take him home for twenty-four hours, get him to talk, get some truth, see what you can do about helping him build himself back up, but he needs to come back for a day of training before the test and if he...if he cracks…” Merlin trailed off running a hand over his face not wanting to think that Eggsy would fail now.

  
  


“I know, I know, we…” Harry sighed heavily and shook his head. “We’ll sort it, Merlin, Arthur has no say what we do with him if he doesn’t pass”  

 

Eggsy let his head loll to the other side to look at the beeping machines. The empty syringes on the tray, the tablets and bed bath sponges.

 

He’d fallen asleep not long after he snapped out of his fall, his body just exhausted. 

 

He wasn’t sure what Merlin had given him but he was floating somewhere between perfect calm and a drug-induced high. The odd whirl of colour flashing when he blinked too hard. 

 

Harry had sat beside him cradling him to his chest for a good hour or more as he slept. The warmth of his body was now desperately missed as he stood on the other side of the room. It was here in this moment Eggsy realised he was in love with his mentor, this wasn’t just some submissive charmed. 

 

He was weak to the feeling having never had it before, the need to obey Harry had been the one thing that saved him. 

 

Harry would always save him. 

 

Pulling off oxygen mask he tried to sit up, catching the pair's attention and they dropped the conversation. 

 

“How are you feeling?” Merlin asked as he turned to one of the machines with a frown. 

 

**“** Nothing”

 

Harry smiled sadly. “We gave you a combination of drugs to stabilize your hormones, one of them blocks certain messages from synapses in your brain that feed a depressive state” 

 

“How long ‘av I bin out?”

 

“ ‘bout four hours, we gave y’u another dose of inhibitors, the sleep did y’u some good, ye just need some decent food and company for a while and you’ll be fine...but I’m gonna to have to ask you to visit our councillor at least once fer me…” Merlin asked sitting back down in the chair he’d occupied before. 

 

Eggsy sighed but nodded in agreement, if it put both men at ease that he’d try and talk some of this out then he'd do it. 

 

Anything to keep the hand Harry was stroking through his hair, the warm hand that was holding his, to keep the almost loving gaze he found himself ensnared in. 

  
  


The Doctor came by around half five declaring Eggsy was fit enough to leave and head home with Harry. 

 

He was surprised to find Roxy in the main hall waiting for him. She was holding a small package and JB. 

 

“Rox?”

 

“Eggsy, oh my god, you're okay!” she smiled placing JB down and giving him a great big hug. 

 

“Ye, I’ll er, I'll be a’right” He smiled as Harry stood watching them as he held Eggsy’s suitcase. 

 

“Here, I won't hold you up, I got you present, when I phoned my mum and told her what happened she insisted you would need it” Roxy handed him the small box in one hand and JB’s leash in the other.

 

“Thanks, Rox” 

 

“No problem, just get better and I’ll see you in the last round eh?” she winked before turning for the door and making back to the dorm. 

 

“Lovely girl ain't she?” he chuckled smiling towards Harry, who just grinned back. 

 

“She is indeed, it will be nice to see you two as our finalists”

  
  
  


* * *

 

 

Moving into Harry’s place was so smooth it was as if he'd always belonged there. 

 

The butterflies on the wall were a mystery until Harry explained he was a trained lepidopterist. Eggsy had to admit they were rather pretty to admire but finding them all over the house in nearly every room made him wonder just who obsessed Harry was.

 

“Never ‘ad an ‘obby...unless ye class drug running as one” Eggsy admitted just before dinner as he sat at the table sipping the non-alcohol cider and watching Harry cooking.

 

“It’s never too late to find one Eggsy”  Harry offered as he entered to place down a basket of bread rolls. 

 

“Bu’ wha’ would I do? I dun collect much” He sighed admiring the shine on the silverware. Harry’s house was spotless. It was like a small manor compared to the rancid little two bed flat he’d lived in.

 

“You like cars, perhaps we should get you a models magazine, go hunting for a few for you to collect?”

 

That idea was inspired. 

It was true Eggsy did like cars, mostly the sporty ones but having seen some of the flashy models in the Kingsmen hangar, he’d grown a love for the newest Tesla Model X, he guessed he wouldn’t find a model of that just yet but liked the idea of having a few other models to admire. Lambo’s, Porsches, Jaguars and Audis...

 

It made him wonder when he’d be able to afford himself an actual car. He could see himself driving around in an Aston. 

 

He smirked as Harry returned placing down his soup bowl. “ ‘ow ‘bout a London Taxi?”

 

Harry laughed at that and sat down opposite him. “I’m sure we can find you that, in fact, we might have a few disused real cars around, get on Merlin's good side and he might let you have one to keep”

  
  


The soup had been great. Eggsy found himself craving it again later that night even after delicious beef and mushroom stroganoff Harry had made. He’d not eaten that well since he’d left the Marines. The sticky toffee pudding just topped his night off as they sat on the sofa watching comedy reruns and talking about Kingsman. 

 

In just a few hours, Harry had taught him about every piece of cutlery on the table, when it was used, and how to kill someone with it. The perks of being a Kingsman, you could turn anything into a weapon with the right tutor. 

 

They later moved into his office for a nightcap and spent a little while talking about Harry’s newspaper cover collection. 

 

“Merlin said ‘e was gonna to tell ya” Eggsy eventually admitted after a few moments of silence as he sat nursing a cup of tea and Harry sat by his desk typing something up on his laptop. 

 

Harry glanced up over his glasses and paused in his typing to sit back. “He did, he was very concerned about you Eggsy”

 

The younger man nodded. He guessed it was rather fucked up to be ranting on about throwing yourself out of a plane. 

When he offered nothing else Harry closed the computer and moved around the desk to sit on the desk facing Eggsy. 

 

“We’d called you to my office to apologise, we should have done a better pre-screening about your health before we forced you into such situations Eggsy, had we known it would bring up a lot of painful emotions we’d have planned a better route, we had no intention of torturing you” 

 

Eggsy frowned and looked out the window. 

 

“Unlike Miss Morton, Mr Hesketh and Mr Savile who all had previous handlings, you hadn’t, you’d been thrown in the deep end with no knowledge of your dynamic, or how to accept it either”

 

Eggsy glanced to Harry shyly before looking back out of the window again. Harry was about to continue when he was cut off.

 

“I fell”

 

Harry blinked confused for a moment before catching his meaning. 

 

“Yes, you could say that you did and sadly you fell very hard, enough that you locked yourself out of your mind. Sometimes when both submissives and dominants struggle to express their sexual desires and feelings they suffer something Merlin calls ‘Emotional Leakage’, it causes married men to stray, women to have scandalous affairs with more powerful men or even dangerous men…” 

 

This made Eggsy think about how his mother ended up in the arms of Dean. 

 

“My mum, went fr’um a decent well-mannered bloke t’ a thug on benefits who sold drugs...like that?”

 

Harry nodded. It made Eggsy grimace, he looked down to his tea before taking a sip. 

 

“So...what am I supposed t’do? It anit like I knows ‘ow t’ control this” 

 

Harry pursed his lips, for a moment he looked nervous. 

 

“Perhaps, if you took a dominant we’d be able to push down some of the effects it's having on you, allow you to get some peace of mind about self-control...give you some room to explore” 

 

Eggsy was the one to look nervous now. What if Harry wasn’t interested in him? Sure the man cared a huge fucking deal for him, but it took a bit to ask a man thirty-one years his senior to fuck him in his bed right?

 

“Did Merlin say ‘bout…” Eggsy started and Harry cut in.

 

“Yes, he told me about that, although reluctantly, I think he felt a bit guilty over my supposed claim on you…”

 

Eggsy now looked confused before he blinked setting down the cup on the side table and sitting forward. 

 

“Your claim on me?” He inquired feeling a tiny spark of hope Harry meant what he was thinking. 

 

“I’d...I might...have….oh how do I put this?” Harry questioned himself standing and shuffling his gun holsters. 

 

Eggsy just waited patiently for Harry to continue. He could afford to give Harry a chance when he’d already given Eggsy so many. 

 

“I’d put myself down as first choice dominant on your papers when Arthur requested options” he eventually admitted. “Merlin merely told me out of concern that I might be annoyed with his actions, though seeing as I was unconscious had I to make the point that he’d done the right thing” 

 

“Oh”

 

“Do you wish me to change it?”

 

Eggsy found himself standing up before Harry had managed to grab the file he knew to be his own. “NO...no, I mean, that’s fine ‘arry, ‘is just...I…” 

 

Harry paused in his reach blinking to catch the boy’s eyes roaming up his arm. Ah. 

 

He waited until he caught Eggsy’s gaze before stepping back around the desk to face him.

 

“I already chose you” Eggsy admitted watching Harry’s eyes carefully for any sign of rejection. 

 

Reaching out to brush biscuit crumbs off Eggsy jacket Harry smiled. “In what sense would you mean that? Just convenience or…”

 

Eggsy fumbled for a word before he huffed and came out with the only word he could find to describe his feeling without sound like an uneducated prick.

 

“Desire?”

 

Harry’s eyebrows went up at that and Eggsy found himself blushing, moving to turn away only to have Harry’s arm stopping him. 

 

“That would explain a lot” Harry eventually said when Eggsy turned back. 

 

“Why?”

 

“Because your breakdown was probably caused by it, your submissive side wasn’t allowing you to force it down, how many times have you wanted to come to my office since that night I told you?” He enquired carefully pulling the boy closer by the hand as he stepped back to seat himself in the chair Eggsy had been in. 

 

Eggsy came to stand between his thighs a little shyly. Letting his eyes run up the dark grey suit trousers, over his crotch, up his crisp white shirt, to the open top buttons and glimmer of bare chest. 

 

“A lot”

 

He looked the perfect picture of a perfectly composed gentleman. 

 

But what Eggsy couldn’t feel yet what how hard Harry’s heart was starting to pound in his chest. 

It had been too since he’d indulged himself in a submissive. Preferring work to take his mind off his needs. 

 

But now with such a young and wanting boy in front of him he began to wonder if it would be the right thing to do, giving into such a thing. 

 

“Would you be okay with me being your dominant Gary?”

 

The way Harry said his name sent a warm rush through his blood. 

 

“You're not ready to rush into this by any means, but that doesn't bother me, if you're looking for something a bit more than just relief…” Harry purred pulling gently on Eggsy’s hand forcing him to sit across in Harry’s lap.

 

The boy didn’t seem deterred by the move, his arms shook ever so slightly, as did most of his body, whether in fear or suppressed arousal he wasn't too sure. But he was quick to rest carefully against his chest, to relax into his arms and just accept being held. 

 

It was very late now. The boy was clearly tired from such an emotionally wrought day and eventually fell asleep in Harry’s arms. As the older glanced to his watch he found it was already the next morning. 

 

He carefully carried Eggsy into his guest room and helped him undress just enough to climb into bed. They’d have plenty of time to discuss where this could go tomorrow.

 

* * *

 

 

It was half nine before Eggsy padded downstairs to find Harry at the breakfast table fully dressed and reading the newspaper over a cup of tea. 

 

“Good Morning” 

 

Eggsy smiled back stood in only his vest and tracksuit bottoms he yawned and leant down to pet JB.

 

“Ready for breakfast?” Harry asked folding the paper and standing. 

 

Eggsy nodded and followed him into the kitchen. 

 

“Sorry I fell asleep on you last night” He said as he padded to the kettle to admire the boxes of tea. Harry had at least six different flavours, but Earl Grey and English Breakfast took priority. 

 

“Don’t worry about it my boy, you’d had a very difficult day, I was surprised you lasted so long” 

 

He shivered slightly while he watched Harry plate up the bacon and eggs. The words ‘My boy’ tickled him in an odd way and he found himself smiling. It was an endearment of ownership, that he belongs to Harry in some way and that just made a massive part of him turn on. 

 

Harry was wearing that delicious light grey suit again. The one with the trousers that made his legs look even longer than they should. 

 

He didn’t realise he’d been caught staring until Harry cleared his throat holding their plates. Eggsy looked up to find him smirking playfully before leaving into the dining room. His admiration must be written all over his face never mind the fact he really wanted to sit in his lap again, press himself up against Harry’s firm chest, feel how soft those lips are against his own… 

 

“OW FUCK”

 

Eggsy jerked back setting the kettle down and cursed again as his hand burnt.

 

Harry dashed back into his side and tutted as he spotted the spilt water and darkening red burn on Eggsy’s hand. “What have we learnt?” he teased as he pulled him to the sink to run Eggsy’s hand under the tap. 

 

“Not to think about kissing you while holding a kettle of boiling water?” Eggsy admitted truthfully and hissed as the cold water soothed the burn. 

 

Harry chuckled. “I had no idea I was that distracting” 

 

Eggsy snorted as Harry examined the burn. “You have no fucking Idea ‘arry, what you do to me” 

He glanced up to catch the desperation in the boy's eyes, the spark he was sure Merlin had spotted that same night he’d had to catch Eggsy. 

 

Alas, this seemed to be something deeper, something that was louder, something that wanted to tear out of the subs body and merge itself inside Harry’s. 

 

This wasn’t just the desire of unresolved sexual tension this was the desire for real love. Something he had a feeling Eggsy had never felt. 

 

Letting Eggsy’s hand go he dipped his head slowly, keeping eye contact with the boy until their lips met. Eggsy’s reaction was instant, a moan broke through his lips in seconds, his arms wrapping around Harry’s shoulders pulling him closer until they were pressed together hard against the countertop, hips grinding.  

 

The eager slide of the younger lips against his own caused Harry to groan out loud, catching the moment when Eggsy gasped for breath to slip his tongue into the fight as it grew frantic, desperate and downright erotic. Harry eventually nipped at the subs lower lip breaking the kiss gently turning his head to prevent Eggsy capturing his lips again as he pushed up on his toes to gain access but his lips just met the sharp angle of Harry’s jaw, which he peppered weakly with kisses as he fought for breath. 

 

Harry wasn’t about to lie and say he couldn't feel the boy’s semi-erect cock pressing against his own. But he would find it irresponsible to drag the younger into his bed without feeding him first. 

 

“Breakfast first, my boy, we have plenty of time Gary…” he offered quietly into the younger's ear pressing one last kiss to the boy's cheek before stepping back and letting him go slowly making sure he wasn’t about to fall over. “Com’on, one step at a time love…”

 

The tiny affectional endearments burst like fireworks in Eggy’s chest, he could feel himself wavering between his control and lust. 

 

When Harry’s hand didn’t let go of his arm he walked forward letting himself be guided out of the kitchen to the table. 

 

They ate in silence, Eggsy was glad for the peace to gather his thoughts as he ate slowly through his meal. He had someone. He had somewhere to be and be wanted. 

 

It brought all sort of things to mind, the games they could play, the places they could go, the things he could talk about without being judged. 

 

But he reminded himself rather hard about Merlin's words once more.

 

_ “I’d advise not jumping in the deep end” _

 

He trusted Harry to set limits, but he wasn’t sure he could keep to them himself. 

 

“Penny for your thoughts, my boy?”

 

Eggsy snapped from his daydreaming in a second and blinked at Harry who’d finished his breakfast and was slowly munching a piece of toast with concern in his eyes. 

 

Eggsy looked away again to think of an answer.

 

“The truth, Eggsy” Harry chided seeing the glint of a lie trying to form in the boy’s mind.

 

“Jus’ thinking ‘bout you” It was more or less the truth. 

 

Harry sighed and set down the half-eaten slice of toast. “Do you have something on your mind you want?”

 

Eggsy shook his head only for Harry to narrow his eyes as he frowned. 

 

“Erm” Eggsy was a bit stuck for what to start with as he shuffled under Harry’s gaze. 

 

“Okay...look, perhaps this would be easier for you, if I set some ground rules okay?”

 

Eggsy just nodded once again. 

 

“Rule one: Don’t lie to me about your feelings” He sighed seeing a guilty look appear on Eggsy's face.

 

“Rule Two: You have right to propose ideas and deny them when you're in my house alone with me” 

 

Eggsy looked hopeful now. 

 

“Rule three: Do not rush anything. Don’t think ahead of yourself and don’t deny yourself pleasure because you're worried about my opinions, we both have secrets” 

 

The boy's shoulders were relaxing. 

“Rule four: I will only call you Eggsy outside of this house, under this roof and behind closed doors, you will be called Gary, I will not accept ignorance of it” 

 

He watched the boy swallow thickly as his eyes darkened over.

 

“Lastly, rule five: You are to use your safety word at any point you wish especially if you want to stop something. Can you remember what it is?” 

 

“Galahad” The word left Eggsy’s lips like he was on autopilot. 

 

“We’ll change and add rules as we go, you have a lot to learn…”

 

Harry flashed him a wink before standing up and watched as the boy’s eyes ran down his body to hover over the obvious bulge in his suit trousers. 

Eggsy watched him out the corner of his eye walk slowly around to his side of the table, till he felt fingers on his neck and Harry’s right hand came around his throat firmly but not enough to pressure his breathing. 

 

“So, I’ll ask you one more time Gary...do you have something you want?”

 

“You”

 

Harry’s grip tightened ever so slightly before he bent down to breath in his ear. “Then, I suggest we go to my room” 

 

He blinked at the lack of contact when Harry’s hand disappeared and the Dom turned on his heel for the stairs. 

 

Eggsy stood and followed him silently sudden frightened of himself. His subconscious knew what it wanted but he didn’t. 

 

It was like Gary knew what he needed but Eggsy was left in the dark. He just knew he had to take the chance to understand it. 

 

He stood obediently at the end of the bed as Harry shut the door behind them. 

 

Closing his eyes as Harry’s warmer hands roamed up his sides before sliding back down again, pulling Eggys back into his chest and bending down to press wet hot kisses to the boy’s shoulder and trailed up his neck till the boy’s head fell back on his shoulder with a throaty whine.  

 

The hands paused at his hips untucking the vest from the waistband of his trousers, pulling it up and over his head.

 

Eggsy watched Harry tossed it to some distant corner of the room replacing his lips on the pulse in Eggsy’s neck. 

 

“ ‘arry…”

 

He could feel Harry’s cock pressing into his back. It was a clear sign of his intentions. But Eggsy was unsure just what those intentions were. He had no control here. 

 

“Looks like, someone’s hungry for daddy's cock…”

 

The word makes him physically shiver in Harry’s hold, half in lust and half in disgust, the parental kink was a strange one, something he craved yet hated because it had been Dean who worked it into him. 

 

Harry’s voice gave the words a much more sexual meaning but he couldn't help the dread that snuck up his spine. 

 

He pressed himself back against Harry again, oh he was, oh god he did want it. 

 

“Tell me Gary, what do you want, my boy?”

 

“I want to suck your cock daddy…” The words left him like air and he was shocked to hear himself beg.

 

He expected Harry to push him to his knees, or tell him to kneel, it was a typical custom of the dynamic trait. But he didn’t, he tilted Eggsy’s head to look him in the eyes, brushed his thumb lightly over his lips before kissing him softly and just stepped away to climb on the bed. 

 

Eggsy watched Harry settled himself up against the headboard, unzipping himself to free his erect cock and stroked the length of himself a few times before patting his lap for Eggsy to join him.  

 

The younger moved carefully to the other side of the bed and shuffled himself until he was laying between Harry’s thighs, his face in line with the dominant’s hard cock. 

 

“You sure you want to?” Harry asked letting his hand rest on the back of Eggsy neck again, a familiar and comforting warmth that encouraged the nod he gave in answer.

 

“Then suck my cock, Gary” 

 

Licking his lips, Eggsy carefully slid his lips around the head of Harry’s cock to lick at the precum that shimmered in the light. The groan that left Harry’s lips encouraged Eggsy to move and take him further into his mouth only to have Harry’s hand move to hold him still after only a couple of inches.

 

“Slowly love, don’t rush yourself…savour it…” he grinned as Eggsy’s jaw relaxed and the young took the hint to explore Harry’s cock at his own pace. 

 

It still only took a six minutes before Eggsy had Harry in his throat making the older cry out in pleasure, head thunking back against the wall at the heat around his cock.

 

“Fuck, you're such a good boy…”

 

Eggsy moaned hard around Harry’s cock at the praise sending ripples of pleasure up the Doms spine making him buck. 

 

“Oh, it’s been far too long…” Harry muttered as Eggsy continued to suck hard. The sounds of Eggsy slurping around his cock was becoming so obscene Harry had to nudge him off else he’d come down his throat and he felt that to be a bit much too soon. They had time.

 

He pulled Eggsy up into his arms to capture his lips is a rough and passionate kiss, sliding his hand down the younger’s powerful back to push down his trousers and let him kick them aside. 

 

Rolling them over he pressed the younger into bed carefully with his body weight, letting Eggsy feel the restriction as he pinned his arms and legs still but no so much that he couldn't fight back if he wanted out. 

 

“You are such a beautiful boy Gary, such a pretty little fuck…” Harry praised as he leant back down to kiss Eggsy’s bruised lips.

 

Eggsy whimpered into his mouth in pleasure and Harry began to roll his hard cock into the bulge of Eggsy’s boxers. The reaction was instantaneous as the whimper became a broken moan, till the kiss broke in a gasp as Eggsy’s head fell back and his eyes clamped shut against the pleasure.

 

Eggsy was lost to a mass of sensation. The soft wool of Harry’s trousers against his legs, warm hands grasping his biceps, the way Harry’s shirt buttons dug into his bare chest the way he huffed hot and hard in his ear as he mutters words of encouragement and praise, his wet lips peppering his neck in kisses.

 

His cock ached painfully in the fabric of his boxers, bucking up and pressing back against Harry’s hips as he moved. 

 

The thought of fucking Eggsy into the bed crossed Harry’s mind briefly before being pushed down in knowing it could have serious consequences if he wasn’t truly ready for such things. He was being brave as it was to explore such fantasies with Harry so the older couldn’t afford to run away with his own desires. 

 

“ ‘arry!...please...I…!”

 

“What do you need, Gary…” Harry panted harshly in his ear as pressed harder into the younger’s hips. 

 

“I-I nee-to come...please daddy!” 

 

He was breathless and shaking, losing fast to an overwhelming amount of sensations at once and Harry was more than sure he wasn't ready for any form of denial.

 

“Come for me then love, let go...come for me”

 

In just three further thrusts Eggsy was crying out, arching off the bed with the intensity of his orgasm, soaking his boxers as he came in a warm rush, and then sinking back into the sheets as he faded out gasping as Harry continued to rub their cocks together throughout the orgasm, the overstimulation prolonging the pleasure before spilling himself with a grunt over Eggsy’s stomach. Oops, that wasn’t the plan, he must be getting old. 

 

“Let it go...there’s a good boy...that feel better?” Harry hissed out through his teeth as his cock twitched between them. 

 

Eggsy nodded weakly as Harry sat up pulling away to admire the mess they had made only to raise an eyebrow when he looked down to himself and found a much larger, wetter and darker stain than warranted an orgasm. Harry was pretty sure he hadn’t just done...that.

 

He slowly looked back up to Eggsy who had now passed out on the rumpled and messy sheets and smiled down at him fondly. 

 

“Hmmm...I don’t think you planned on letting go that much did you, my boy” 

  
  
  


* * *

 

  
  


The fuck was wrong with him?

 

What. the. living. fuck. was. wrong. with. him!!

 

There was no way he could look Harry in the eye for the next fucking week after what he’d just done. Yes, okay granted he’d NEVER planned on that happening but he’d never had such an intense orgasm, he’d not known that you could...do that. 

 

He let his head slide from his hands to bang against the cold metal railing of Harry’s balcony. 

 

“Ow”

 

He did it again on purpose just for good measure.

 

“Fuck”

“I don’t think that’s going to help you love…” Harry voiced chuckled from the doorway.

 

Oh great, Mr I’m too fucking calm for my own good is back. For some reason Harry’s calm and caring personality was so different to what he’d been used to, it just got on his nerves in the stupidest way. He’d expected to be told off, shouted at, told to clean it up himself.

 

“I didn’t mean to do that” He muttered angrily for about the twentieth time.

 

“I know, you’ve said it at least ten times now and I’ll continue to say I don’t give a damn that you did, you weren't in control”  Harry pointed out as he stepped out onto the deck. 

 

“I guess you’ll just have to remember to go to the bathroom before we end up in the bedroom…”

 

Eggsy groaned out loud making Harry laugh and pull him into his arms, content when the younger just buried his head in his shirt to hide. 

 

“I didn’t even…” Eggsy muffled the complaint into his chest. 

 

“I know Gary, you’ve said...please, stop worrying about it” Harry offered gently as he rubbed his back comfortingly. 

 

Eggsy had fled the room when he came round moments after Harry had left the bed to strip himself and put his clothes in the wash. He’d come back upstairs to see him standing in the doorway looking completely mortified before locking himself in the bathroom for ten minutes. 

 

It had taken Harry a further five minutes to coax him out and then after a few rushed words of embarrassed apologies from Eggsy, Harry had left him to change and to his own devices for an hour while he did some paperwork. 

 

It would do no good to smother. 

 

Eggsy had sort solitary time to think by avoiding Harry’s office and Harry allowed him space and time. But not so much so that it could be long enough for Eggsy to turn on himself and distance himself from the dominate mentally.

 

Merlin had mentioned that physical attention and reassurance were going to be top of the list for Eggsy’s aftercare notes. The boy was at risk of regretting everything he did and conforming to self-harm if not assured his actions were appropriate. 

 

And Harry could feel as he hugged Eggsy close the way the tension in the boy's body was slowly leaking away. He sought safety after such events, where he’d previously be dealt hatred. 

 

It made Harry think about Mr Pickle as a puppy. When he first encountered a mirror and freaked out, yipping and barking at his reflection before hiding under the bed until Harry would coax him out and show him the mirror a little every day until he grew used to it, to learn that it wasn't another puppy, but himself.  

 

He chuckled to himself as he held the boy knowing Eggsy would not take the comparison between himself and the stuffed dog in the downstairs bathroom very well. 

 

He felt a change of subject was needed.

 

“I have a batch of biscuits in the oven and a pot of tea stewing…shall we go get warm in the living room and watch the rest of the Dinnerladies?” He offered gently placing a kiss in the boy’s hair. 

 

Eggsy huffed a hot breath into his shirt and smiled. “Yeah, ‘kay…”

 

Harry smiled back as the boy finally looked into his eyes albeit shyly before turning for the door. If in doubt, Eggy’s sweet tooth would win out, oh and Victoria Wood’s utterly hilarious sass. 

 

Harry had to admit as he shut the balcony door behind him, he’d missed out on some serious comedy gold working so much. 

 

* * *

 

 

It was after five o’clock while dinner was in the oven, that Harry returned from the kitchen and settled beside Eggsy on the sofa with the boy's folder in his lap. 

 

Eggsy glanced at it with a frown. He knew this would be coming. He’d promised Merlin when they left he’d talk to Harry about Dean, he’d been dreading this conversation no matter how Harry had continued to convince him he was safe. 

 

He watched Harry open the folder, pull out a few sheets, note something down before turning it to a half blank page where something was written in red felt tip. 

 

Eggsy pulled his legs up under himself and curled into his end of the sofa to comfort himself from the questions that were going to drag up bad memories. 

 

Harry turned himself just enough to see Eggsy comfortably and crossed his legs, patiently waiting to see where Eggsy would start. Questions could be saved for when he began to understand the extent as to Eggsy’s abuse. 

 

They sat in silence for a good five or more minutes while the TV buzzed the background, some game show called pointless. Which was in Harry’s opinion...well, pointless. 

 

“It wasn’t just Dean” 

 

Harry blinked himself from the TV to look at Eggsy who was staring at the pattern in the sofa while picking at a thread in his jumper.

 

“His friends?” Harry enquired clicking the pen. 

 

Eggsy nodded and huffed loudly looking back to the TV, Harry watched him fight for word before he spoke up again. 

 

“When Dean came home drunk on most Friday nights, if I wa’ anywhere but me room, he’d trap me in the bathroom wiv him and force me t’ suck his cock”

 

Harry grimaced as he wrote. Mr Baker wouldn’t see the light of day once these tests were over. Merlin had already started the process of gathering the information for the courts. 

 

“Sometimes, he’d tie me up, choke me till I wa’ sick, take ‘is belt off an’ whip me every time I didn’t call him... _ Master _ ….or  _ Daddy _ ” Eggsy choked up as he continued and it took rather a bit of will for Harry not to jump across the sofa this soon to hug him. 

 

“He’d leave me on the floor, bleeding at times, I ‘ad t’ skip school sum days to stop my teachers seeing the cuts ‘n’ blood…”

 

“What did your mother do?” Harry asked frowning at the idea Michelle had allowed this. 

 

“She din’ care like...’alf time she was t’ high t’ know or stop him...she’d try to ‘ide the bruises and shit, but it’s not like anyone ever cared ‘bout it” Eggsy sighed glancing up to see the concern written all over Harry’s face.

 

“O’ver times Rottie or Mark would pay ‘im to make me suck there cocks behind the bar...slam me against the wall and pin me wiv a knife or broke bottle till they were done…”

 

Harry continued to write, if his writing was slowing becoming illegible he could blame it on the bloodlust.

 

“He tried to ‘ire me out a few nights, on the corner of the flats, one guy was a’right wid me, the others didn’t even prep me, just tied me down, gagged me and told me to be the whore I was born t’ be…left me so much fuckin’ pain that I shit blood for days, I told Dean that if he tried t’ sell me out again i’d burn his money stack under his mattress so he just left it between him n’his mates...” 

 

Harry sighed and took off his glasses. “Did he make things worse for the threat?”

 

Eggsy nodded. “He’d ruin my clothes, piss on me, beat me ‘nd ‘alf drown me in the toilet if I came before he let me...most nights he didn’t…’nd just left me passed out” 

 

“I didn’ want t’ be doing any of it, it made me hate it, I told ma mum i’d only go down in a relationship...but the more he fucked me the more I closed off, didn’ want one, told ma self that being alone was safer…” He was starting to cry now and Harry decided that he didn’t need to hear anything else. 

  
  


He set the folder aside and reached for the boy, Eggsy shuffled up the sofa into his lap burying his head in Harry’s cardigan before the sobs took over and he cried out the burning memories.

 

Eggsy hadn’t known what it meant to be truly owned. Properly owned and cared for. The laws over submissive and dominate based relationships were very clear that serious enough abuse would lead to a prison sentence. A submissive had human rights and need just like everyone else, they weren't to be used as toys to throw away whether they were called such or not. 

 

When proper education, parental training and dominants had serious discussions and rules with their partners, things rarely went wrong. 

 

Harry was too old to play some of the games he did when he was younger, wasn't into as much as he was before having become so used to working for Kingsman. 

 

Toys would be something to look at, he had a box in the wardrobe, but until he and Merlin could work through some the walls of fear and self-hate that Eggsy had built around himself, every touch and every kiss was a step forward. It could take Eggsy years to overcome boundaries and settle into a true submissive life, but if he did indeed become a Kingsman, they would have to balance his life properly to keep his needs in check before and after missions. 

 

“I-I know I’m ‘upposed t’ like it, I-I just...I don’t like, I hated being used when I didn't want to…” Eggsy hiccuped out against his chest as he cradled the lad.

 

“No, no Gary you're not supposed to like that, Dean wasn’t showing you love or support that was downright abuse of his position, he tortured you, there are rules to this Gary, you're a human being, just because you prefer to submit to control doesn’t make you anything less, yes, we use words, like pet or toy at times, I did at one point call a sub I knew a slut but only because she had agreed to it, she had asked that of me...relationships like this are only proper when both parties can enjoy it” Harry argued kissing the boy’s hair line. 

 

“It’s about trust Gary, not power...about trusting each other to understand needs, to understand each other, to support each other emotionally and physically, aggression is not permitted even in some of the social clubs” He continued, running his hand up and down the lads shaking arm comfortingly. 

 

“Dean’s locked a beautiful part of you away, he’s damaged your confidence and your pride, he’s upset your social balance and it’s my job as your partner to bring that back out in you...I’m not saying it all has to change, I’m not saying we’ll mold you into a submissive life or force you into one Gary, we just need to remove some of those walls, at least the ones that are hurting you, are causing you to have these breakdowns while you're fighting them” 

 

Eventually, the tears subsided and they settled into a comfortable silence watching the rest of the TV. As the kitchen timer went off, Eggsy shuffled himself up muttering that he’d go and get changed and lay the table, but Harry stopped him gently before letting him get up. 

 

Eggsy turned to him, his beautiful green-blue eyes shining with a mixture of love and confusion. 

 

With a hand guiding his chin Harry pulled him in for a kiss. Eggsy held nothing back pressing himself back into Harry and deepening the kiss hungrily. 

 

Harry kissed him back with just as much fever, desperate to pour some of his strength and adoration into the boy's lips ease away the tension and fear. They broke breathless and Eggsy looked away smiling shyly, his cheeks flushed a dusty pink. 

 

Pecking the boys lips he nudged him from his lap and ushering upstairs him to change while he plated dinner.

 

They keep the topic relevant over dinner, Harry coaxing Eggsy to discuss more about what he’d liked to try with Harry and his feelings about having Merlin as a supporting dominant. 

 

“I mean, I like Merlin, ‘e’s great, nasty fucking sense of humour but ‘e’s a genuine guy…you both are really the only things I can say feel...solid to me” Eggsy admitted sipping from his glass while he watched Harry preparing the dessert.

 

Harry chuckled at that. “I will say Merlin has a love for pranks and viral videos…how do you feel with him being for full-time handler?” 

 

“ a‘right I guess, ‘e might not have ment t’scare the shit out of me when we went skydiving but I doubt he’ll mess wiv me on a mission right?”

Harry shook his head as he reentered carrying the chocolate cake and ice cream.

 

“Merlin wouldn’t ever comprise a mission for laughs Gary, I can assure you, the parachute challenge is fairly new, it's only been used on the last four batches of candidates and we don’t enjoy watching you panic like that, it’s just a situational challenge, Kingsman must be able to think under pressure, think in the face of death if you understand, to solve a problem and save lives in drastic situations, it’s part of the job”  Harry explained smiling as he watched Eggsy digging into the pudding. Bless his sweet tooth. It gave Harry an excuse to bake again. 

 

“Hasn’t ‘e got a sub?” Eggsy asked curiously wondering back to their conversation on the steps.

 

Harry nodded. “Miss Morton is currently under his hand, he had a submissive many years ago about the same time I did and it ended about the same time my relationship did, but it was more a practical affair than a genuine relationship, Merlin told me he studied Submissive Psychology in college, he’s used rather a lot as a team councillor on mission debriefing”

 

Eggsy cocked his head. “Rox, uses Merlin? But she said she had a boyfriend lined up at ‘ome?”

 

“Daniel, yes, they grew up together, but while she is here he’s given her permission to use someone on site, not that her sessions need be frequent” 

 

Eggsy still looked confused, he’d not seen any of the others seek help, nor seen them alone with Merlin. 

 

“I wouldn’t usually mention this, but Roxy had given Merlin permission to talk about her responses to you privately if we thought it would be of any help to you...she has a love for conversational domination...or as you’d know it-”

 

“Phone sex?!” 

 

Harry chuckled at his outburst. “That is pretty much it yes, powerful accents can be very easy triggers to some submissives in the right situation…”

 

“Guess that’s why she was always panicking ‘bout her phone credit then” 

 

“If you had to list one trait Gary that you do enjoy, something that does get you off, what would it be?” Harry enquires swirling the last of the red wine in his glass.

 

Pushing his empty bowl aside Eggsy lent on the table and pouted in thought, thinking back off the few times he’d got off in a good sense.

 

“Voyeurism” He sighed. “It’s probs only one that I actually get a proper healthy kick out of, being told how to bring yourself off and being watched while you do it…”  

 

The smile that crossed Harry’s face sent a shiver down his spine. He was still a bit embarrassed over that morning's incident but he wouldn’t say no to another round with Harry before he went back to the mansion in the morning. 

 

“Shall we move this upstairs?” Harry smirked standing and gathering the plates. Eggsy helped him clear the table before following his orders and heading upstairs to Harry’s room and wait for him. 

 

Every minute alone in the room made Eggsy more and more curious. The blood rushing south at the images that filtered through his mind of Harry watching him strip, telling him to press fingers into his hole, to stroke his cock…

 

He watched as Harry entered the room and shit the door gently behind him, the second it clicked Eggsy dropped his gaze to the floor. If he remembered anything from what he’d read online some Dom didn’t like you to look them in the eyes without permission.

 

Harry hadn’t instigated the rule but from the smile on his face when he was given permission to look meant he was at least respectful of the gesture. 

 

Harry seated himself on the end of the bed taking Eggsy’s hand and kissing the knuckles lightly making sure the boy wasn’t panicking before he asked him to strip. 

 

Little by little, button by zip, Eggsy slide every piece of clothing except his boxer briefs from himself in a slow yet meaningful show, enjoying the heated and lustful gaze of the Dom. 

 

“Such a beautiful boy...tell me, Gary, who do you belong to?” The tone in Harry’s voice was curious but tinted with possession. 

 

Eggsy breath hitched as Harry ran his fingers gently down his torso, splaying his hand over his toned stomach. 

 

“You…”

 

Harry raised an eyebrow in question with the open sentence.

 

“I belong to you...daddy…”

 

Harry stood leaning down to whisper in his ear. “Good boy…” He pressed a kiss to Eggsy’s cheek before telling him to settle himself on the bed. 

 

“Up here please, on your knees and facing me” He commanded watching with a smirk as Eggsy rushed to obey the young lad's cock already bulging in his pants.

  
  


“Such a pretty sight you make my love…” Harry smiled before starting on his own clothes, watching Eggsy watch him, the boy was completely enraptured by every layer shed, cock twitching as he unlocked his belt, dropping his trousers and folding them neatly on the chair.

 

Part of Eggsy wished he’d kept it on, but he wanted to experience it all, with clothed and naked Harry. Sitting in his dresser chair Harry sat in only his own boxers and eyed the submissive on the bed. 

 

The room grew hot under his stare. His boxers became too restrictive and Eggsy had to fight not to move his hands from his sides to stroke at the pressure building between his thighs from just stripping. 

 

“You suggested you’d done this before?” Harry eventually said his voice low and full of want.

 

Eggsy nodded biting his lip.

 

“Care to show me what you know?” He smiled shuffling to lean on his knees. “And I’ll stop you where I want”

 

Eggsy couldn’t disobey such an open invitation and slowly ran his hands up his side from his hips to play with his nipples. He wanted Harry to want him, to be so desperate for him to beg, as he pins Eggsy to bed and fucks him. 

 

He kept his eye’s on his mentor as he worked each sweet bud into firm peaks before trailing one hand down his front teasing himself as it palmed over his hard cock. 

 

“Mmm….you’ve got me so turned on daddy…”

 

He saw Harry’s eyes widen at the words, they glittered with lust for his boy and pride in the courage it was taking Eggsy to take on the role so willingly.

 

Eggsy began to suck on his free fingers while he palmed his cock sliding his hand under the fabric to allow the tip to peak out of the waistband.  

 

He watched Harry sit back in the chair again with a dirty smirk on his face, his boxers tented by his own arousal. 

 

Turning slowly on the bed, Eggsy watched over his shoulder as he lowered the wet fingers into the back of his pants to tease at his hole and moaning quietly at the feeling. 

“...Can’t wait to have you in here daddy…” he groaned watching as Harry began to palm himself through his boxers.

 

“I will be soon love...but you need to earn daddy's cock…” he teased making Eggsy blush so prettily. 

 

“If I pass the next test?” Eggsy asked quietly, his eyes sparkling in excitement. 

 

Harry nodded before standing and walking up behind Eggsy to slid his finger under the waistband of the boy underwear. 

 

“Takes these off…” he growled loving how Eggys linked their fingers to push down the material heading falling back onto Harry’s shoulder as he bit his lip.

 

Harry peppered soft kisses to the boy’s shoulder as held Eggsy’s right hand behind his back and cupped his pert bottom with the other hand. “Stroke yourself for me darling...slowly...you can come when I say, okay?”

 

Eggsy whimpered as he wrapped his free hand around his cock, his non-dominant hand meaning he couldn't get the right friction. 

 

“Fuck daddy…”

 

“Your such a good boy for me Gary...you're doing so well, I think you deserve more cake for this…” Harry chuckled low into his shoulder making Eggsy moan out in both pleasure and love for Harry’s cooking. 

 

“Can I please you, daddy…” 

 

Harry hummed in thought before nodding, settling himself on the bed and letting Eggsy settle himself back between his legs like that morning, watching the boy pulling his erection free to wrap his lips around the head of Harry’s cock once again. 

 

“Oh, your mouth so hot and wet Gary, makes me want to come in that dirty talking mouth of yours” Harry teased a playful look in his eye which Eggsy thankful caught moaning around Harry’s cock and making the older groan.

 

Every time Eggsy’s tongue caught just right spot on his cock, Harry was fighting not to expend himself early, he’d not indulged for so long that his stamina to perform was on a tight schedule.

 

Slowly but surely he could feel Eggsy slowing, fighting with himself as he continued to try and stroke his cock, feeling the need to come build to painful levels he whimpered and looked up at Harry with his head resting on the olders bare thigh.  

 

“You need to come baby?” he asked reaching to run and hand through Eggsy’s soft dark blonde hair.

 

Eggsy nodded but continued to lap at Harry’s sensitive cock. 

 

With a glance to the clock, he pulled Eggsy closer, back over him like before making him sit on his lap this time and took both their cocks in his larger hand.

 

“You want daddy to let you come?”

 

“Yes!...please daddy!” 

 

“You want Daddy to make you come?” Harry purred sliding his free hand up the boy’s chest to wrap his fingers carefully around Eggsy throat.

 

“Please daddy...I-I’m so close”

 

Harry had to admit he was rather on edge himself, and carefully tightened his grip around Eggsy’s throat as he worked there cocks together, slick with precome and sweat.

 

“You’ve been such a good boy for me Gary...I can’t wait to watch you pass your next test, your going to make your daddy so proud”

 

Eggsy keened loudly at the praised bucking his hips in desperation.

 

“You can come for me Gary, I’ve got you...come now” Harry panted letting his head fall back against the headboard as Eggsy cried out his name and he watched the younger’s cock twitch and spill over his hand and followed him over the edge with a groan just a few strokes later. 

 

Eggsy's legs were shaking so badly as he fought not to collapse against Harry. 

 

Carefully Harry pulled him down to his side letting the boy flop into the sheets with a heavy sigh, cock softening and eyes fighting to stay open. 

 

Harry leant over to kiss him sweetly before fetching a cloth to clean them down. 

 

Settling Eggsy under the covers and climbing in with him, he snuggled the boy close to his chest. “Well done love...you did very well Gary” 

 

Eggsy mumbled sleepily into his chest as he settled into the warmth and comfort of Harry’s arms. 

 

_ “love ya ‘arry” _

 

Harry wouldn’t openly admit the words brought tears to his eyes as he hugged the boy tighter. But just knowing that in a few days he’d broken through one of those important walls around the boy’s heart made him feel more powerful than anything had before. 


	4. Rule Four: Denial can be Dangerous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eggsy's had really bad day and it;s about to get even worse. Can Harry make things better?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry gets a bit rougher here. A lot of swearing and fingering involved.

The day before the honeypot mission that night was probably the worst day Eggsy had ever had at Kingsman. Harry was away meeting with Valentine and he’d found himself suddenly very aware of lack of his presence after there 24 hours together.

 

He awoke to Charlie throwing a pillow at him telling him he was being a lazy slut when he didn’t get up on the alarm when he and Rox came back from the showers to find Eggsy still sleeping. Eggsy somehow struggled to keep up even without JB on their run that morning and he then had to deal with Charlie stealing his clothes from his bed after his own shower so he had to walk down to the gym to fetch his spares. 

 

And worse yet, the abuse he got when he ran into Charlie minutes before lunch about being granted ‘special’ privileges to become the teacher's pet. He’d said Arthur had been going on about just how much a weak link he was and that he didn’t deserve to still be in the challenge.

 

Now, Eggsy was unsure just what Arthur's issue was, King was not known for favouritism but Harry had mentioned that his mentor and Arthur had some bad grounds. Though it seemed unfair to set his little uptight rabid dog on him right? 

 

The shouting and names he could handle, he was too used to that under Dean. 

 

But when Charlie’s hand shot out and grasped his throat so hard he was finding it hard to breathe, a new wall appeared, a new door appeared in that wall and the sign read. “No Entry By Any Means By Anyone”

 

He was hanging on the thread of consciousness, listening to Charlie mutter on about him liking it, being a good little pet and that he needed to learn his place before he heard Roxy scream down the hall followed by a deeper voice, more likely Percival. 

 

Charlie let go, kicked him for good measure and made off up the stairs to the dining room knowing very well that his own mentor would be sat at the table by now. 

 

He couldn't fathom what happened next, his vision was blurred fading between stars and darkness, his throat felt bruised, but he found the strength to flinch from the hands that grasped at his collar, his arm, tried to haul him from the floor before he wrenched himself away to throw up.

 

Suddenly he was being carried, the walls changed from deep wood to metallic and green and he was being laid back down onto something softer. Sheets pulled over him as he began to shiver, body breaking out into a sweat like he’d suddenly being overcome by some fever. 

 

The deeper voice which he just now recognised was indeed Percival's call out to someone else in the room to fetch Merlin. 

 

He felt hands fumble to open his shirt, heard water running, felt a cold cloth being pressed against his forehead and neck while Percival tried in vain to keep him conscious. 

 

He failed and Eggsy eventually passed out wading knee deep into tortured dreams. 

 

* * *

 

  
  


He awoke to the sound of light fingers on a keyboard. 

 

His left arm felt heavy, his head hurt, his neck ached, in fact, his body just felt like it was dead.

 

When he eventually managed to get his eyes open he spotted an IV in his arm and only just registered the room was much smaller than the dorm before he felt a hand on his head.

 

Jerking away he turned blinking to find Merlin leaning over him looking far more concerned than Eggsy had ever seen. 

 

“It’s alright, it’s only me Eggsy, your safe”

 

Looking about the room, Eggsy found that he wasn’t in the dormitory as he first thought, but in Merlin's own sleeping quarters, it must have been closer.

 

He felt the bed dip as Merlin sat beside him and reached out to his neck slowly enough that Eggsy could watch his hands.

 

“I’m not gunna hurt ya, I just need t’see lad…” He soothed seeing the terror flash back into the younger’s sea green eyes. 

 

“Ow” Eggsy hissed as Merlin pressed carefully at the bruises. 

 

“He’s done a number on you...this exactly why I was surprised Arthur choose a bloody dominant for the testing, he knows things go wrong when they’re that power hungry” Merlin huffed letting his hands drop and reached for a glass of water on the cabinet. 

 

With one arm under his shoulders, Merlin sat him up and held the glass to his lips. Eggsy wished he could hold it himself yet his arms just wouldn’t stop shaking so he did as he was told and sipped from it carefully, the cold water helping to soothe his bruised larynx. 

 

“Wha-happened?” His voice was rough and weak and it hurt to try and talk but thankfully Merlin seemed to understand.

 

“Unfortunately, Arthur's little tete a tete with his protege last night lead to Charlie thinking he ‘ad rights to take things into his own hands. Arthur ‘as been informed and I can assure y’u this will not go well for him if it is taken to the table” Merlin sighed shuffling them so he could sit Eggsy against him. 

“You blacked out and Percival brought you in here knowing that it could be unsafe to leave you where Charlie might find you...as far as we are concerned, you're not to leave this room alone until the mission tonight, not that I like the idea of you having to go on it now...” 

 

“I-have...I have to” Eggsy coughed wincing. “There’s no...time”

 

“I know, Arthur said that as well, I’ve already spoken to Harry and he’s asked us to put an agent in the club fer you, all you need t’do is walk up to the bar and tell the bartender your safe word  and he’ll come and escort you out of the building” Merlin explained gesturing randomly with his free hand.

 

“But….tha-I’d fail” Eggsy realised forcing his arms to help him sit up better.

 

“I’m afraid so, but as I’ve said before, there will be no shame in it now, you’ve already done so well for your case and even if you don’t get to join Kingsman now, perhaps you will in eighteen months time…” 

 

Eggsy looked confused. “I-get anoth...another-chance?” 

 

“Yes, the table voted while you were at Harry’s that should you fail the next test, you were to be granted a second chance if a space becomes open after the exclusion period, a lot of agents believe you’d make an excellent candidate once we get your health under control...”  

 

Eggsy sighed looking down at the crumpled sheets. “I-I have t’do this”

 

Merlin merely nodded. It would be pointless to argue with Eggsy’s stubborn side, when he was desperate to uphold to his father’s name. 

 

“It’s already half past three, you haven’t eaten at all and I doubt you’ll feel up to it, so make sure you get that water down you, I’ve added rehydration salts and we’ll try and get some soup down you before you leave, they will be serving champagne to your table and It’ll do you no good to drink on an empty stomach” Merlin huffed patting his shoulder before slipping away and standing up. 

 

“When...do we...leave?” Eggsy croaked touching his neck and grimacing at the tender skin. 

 

“Half past five, tables booked for six o’clock...you're going to be there for a good few hours, but I need you to remember something for me…”

 

Eggsy watched Merlin make for the door pausing with his hand on the handle. 

 

“I need you to remember that whatever happens Eggsy, It is just a test and nothing more...Harry will be waiting for you when it's over, just hold your nerve yeah?”

 

And with that, he was gone. 

  
  


* * *

 

  
  


At five o’clock Roxy turned up to escort Eggsy to the dining hall and managed to convince him through a bowl of soup, with his voice back he’d asked why Merlin had left the IV needle in his arm and was told it was only a precaution and his jacket would cover it up. When he finished she pulled out a small compact makeup kit and covered up the handprint on Eggy’s throat with some foundation as Merlin had asked, he didn’t fancy the mark asking about it. 

 

“I asked Merlin if I put the heel of my stilettos through Charlie’s face during the test would I fail and he almost said no…but Arthur would fail me...so...no payback, yet”  She smiled and Eggsy found himself smiling back for the first time that day.

 

Percival stopped by to inform him Harry had returned from the meeting with Valentine and would meet them after the test. He hugged them both before watching them leave for the car.

The club was crowded, noisy, and smelt like booze and sweat. Fabric was one of highest rated clubs in London and Eggsy was more than surprised that Kingsman had chosen it for the next test.

 

Interestingly, three people on a honeypot mission did seem strange. He should have questioned the crap out of it before they got through the door. But he was worried that if he said anything of his suspicions to Roxy about some of the people watching them never mind the creepy looking waiter he could have sworn he'd seen before, he’d be breaking cover. 

 

So as Charlie started bragging, Roxy sat between them with a feral glare at the dominant twat, he continued to sip his drink and look out for anything serious about to happen. 

 

As the first hour went and the conversation started to get stale, he realised he’d had two glasses of champagne by now and that the soup wasn't doing much to fight off the effects, his stomach started to cramp and he began to worry if he was about vomit all over Roxy. 

 

He watched as people passed carrying more drinks, girls stumbled about, guys continued to flirt and fail and had barely registered the waiter arriving to lure their target away before Roxy grabbed his hand…

 

Finishing the drink, he looked up to the menacing grin just moments too late, as his vision went blurry, he barely felt Roxy slumping over him before the darkness swallowed him whole.

  
  


* * *

 

  
  


Waking up tied to train tracks was a whole new level of fucked up. 

 

“Wha?” Eggsy looked about in panic, he was sweating, his stomach ached, his legs felt numb and oh dear god he had the biggest hard-on he’d had in weeks. 

 

“Who the fuck are you?” 

 

Okay, so not the smartest response to seeing a man walking towards you carrying a knife but Eggsy couldn’t give a flying fuck as to his manners when he was tied down. 

 

“This knife could save your life”

 

WELL DUH was literally the first thing that sprung to mind but he bit down the response at the sound of metal.

 

“FUUCCK”   Was that a train coming?!

“Who the fuck is Kingsman and who the hell is Harry Hart?”

 

“I don’t know who the fuck that is...sHIt!”

 

It was an automatic response. His loyalty to Harry locked so deep in his subconscious that even in the face of death he couldn’t bring himself to hand over the man he loved. 

 

Oh god. He was going to die.

 

Had this been worth it? Had leaving his mother to suffer Dean alone been worth all the shit Merlin had put him through?!

 

“Just cut the ropes PLEASE!”

 

“Hey Eggsy!”

 

He wanted to look up, but like a rabbit caught in headlights, he couldn't look away from the train.

 

“Is Kingsman worth dying for?!”

  
  


_ “It’s just a test and nothing more” _

_ “I’m not letting another Unwin go under my hand” _

 

Fuck Merlin where were you?!

 

_ “It’s about trust…” _

 

It was the wrong question...

 

Would he die for Harry?

 

“FUUUCK YEEAAHH!”

  
  
  


The sound of the train going over him didn’t register until it was gone and he opened his eyes to see Harry standing where the man had once been. 

 

“Congratulations, bloody well done”

 

Just a test. 

 

He let his body slump to the rails and let out the breath he’d been holding. 

 

Fuck Merlin. Literally, he was going to fuck Merlin...and Harry. 

 

Then perhaps punch the Scot but not until he’d been so thoroughly fucked he couldn’t walk. 

 

“How’d the other’s do?”  

 

“Roxy passed with flying colours…Charlie’s up next ,want to go watch?”

 

He sighed, feeling his face flush as he once against noticed the hard-on he was sporting and knowing very well, Harry could probably see it. 

 

“Yeah, alright”

  
  


As Harry leant down to cut the ropes he fought to control his heart racing. The adrenaline rush was making him feel frighteningly ill and he had no intention of throwing up in front of his mentor. 

  
  


“Take your time getting up, the effects of the drug might not have completely worn off” Harry explained uniting the loose rope on Eggsy’s ankles. When Eggsy wouldn’t look at him he frowned.

 

“You okay?”

 

“I just had a fucking train go over me, what do you think” he snapped as his emotions burst straight through his self-control. 

 

Harry ran his eyes down the submissive's body glancing over the bulge in his jeans. “I know, I’m sorry”

 

He reached down wrapping his arms around Eggsy’s shoulders and pulled him up to his feet and into his arms.

 

Eggsy felt his legs buckle before Harry tightened his grip and he buried his head into the man's overcoat. 

 

“You're okay, it’s over Gary, I promise, you're safe” Harry hushed pressing a kiss to the side of his head. 

 

Eggsy could feel himself shaking, in both terror, shock and desperation but the mix of emotions wouldn’t let him decide how to respond.

 

As they slowly started walking out of the tunnel, his stomach decided for him and he was left on his knees coughing up the alcohol as Harry held him up so he didn't face plant the floor. 

  
  


It was further few minutes before they made it into the computer room, Roxy rushing to hug him and Merlin looking on with a mixture of pride in Eggsy and utter hate for himself. 

 

Charlie failed so spectacularly, that watching Arthur abandon him on the tracks without untying him made him so glad he’d had Harry as his mentor. 

 

“Galahad, Percival, congratulations, your candidates have reached the final level of the testing process, you will now have forty-eight hours to spend with them before their final mission, Eggsy, you should know your father made it this far...from now on there are no safety nets” Merlin’s voice was neutral yet Eggsy could see the concern in his eyes when he looked up.

 

They’d expected him to crack hadn’t they? He wasn’t sure whether to feel offended but when he spotted the guilty look on Harry’s face at the mention of Lee, the thought disappeared. 

  
  


With his goodbyes to Rox and thanks for the expensive chocolates, he eventually remembered to unwrap he stood to wait for Harry at his office door while the man grabbed his briefcase.

 

“Eggsy…was hoping to catch you”

 

Merlin.

 

With a put-upon sigh he turned keeping his face as dark as his mood. 

 

Whatever Merlin was first going to say went out of the window to be replaced with an apology.

 

“I’m sorry, we really didn’t want to have to put y’u through that, but I couldn’t have told you anything more…” 

 

Eggsy just shrugged, his arms ached, his shirt was barely hiding his cock that was throbbing to hell in his pants and he was feeling lightheaded due to the alcohol and lack of food. 

 

“Hopefully, it won’t have any lasting effects but I brought you some tablets to help combat any withdrawal symptoms from the Rohypnol, we didn’t give you too much of a dose but it took you longer to wake up than the others…” He held out the blister packet and Eggsy placed them in his pocket. 

 

“So I won't see you till Monday?” 

 

“Actually, we’ll see Merlin on Sunday for dinner...I’ve invited him over to talk if that’s okay?” Harry said as he appeared holding his case and fumbling for the door key. 

 

Merlin cocked his head clearly expecting a rebuttal but Eggsy just smirked. “Yeah, ‘s ‘fine” 

 

He clapped Eggsy on the shoulder and went to turn away when Eggsy reached out and grabbed his arm. 

 

“Am I not goin’t get a hug?”

 

Merlin stood confused for a moment at the question, even Harry had to smile because it was rare for a submissive like Eggsy to ask for such comforts. 

 

Eggsy turned on the puppy eyes in seconds and the effect on Merlin made him smirk into the man's jumper when he did turn to give him the hug. 

 

“I’ll see you on Sunday” Merlin muttered into his hair barely pulling away before Eggsy snuck his clipboard from under his arm and smacked him with it.

 

“OW!”

 

The sound of Harry’s laughter echoed through the hall as Merlin snatched back the clipboard and huffed. “I don’t choose the tests!” Merlin argued as Eggsy smirked once more before moving over to Harry.

 

“Yeah, well, whoever does they deserve that ten times back” he chuckled as Harry placed an arm around his shoulders and they started for the doors. 

  
  


* * *

 

  
  


“You don’t look too well…” 

 

“Don’t fucking feel it…”

 

He guessed he should have said something earlier but the want to get out of the building had been too strong for him to try and tell Harry he felt ill, he didn’t fancy spending his weekend in the medical ward.

 

“The drug?” Harry enquired looking seriously concerned as Eggsy sat with his head leant on the cold glass of the Taxi’s window, both hands covering his crotch. 

 

“Dun’know” he daresn't look at Harry less the Dom saw the tears welling up in his eyes. 

 

He knew he should say something...but with the driver, in the car he was afraid of him overhearing and god knows if he was going to become a Kingsman he was not about to be remembered as the one who called Harry Hart ‘ _ Daddy _ ’ in public. 

  
  


He’d barely made it into the hallway of Harry’s house watching the older make for the kitchen before his legs buckled and he was grasping at his cock, gasping in pain. 

 

Hearing the thump of Eggsy’s knees hitting the solid wood floor Harry spun round to find his protege on the floor, face going red in both embarrassment and pain.

 

It took Harry a moment to decide on just want to do. The signs of a submissive in denial were more obvious in some than in others and Eggsy, unfortunately, couldn’t hide for very long at all.

 

“ ‘arry”  came the whimper from the floor and he was quick to scoop up his leather gloves from the sideboard. 

 

“Gary, get up”

 

“Can’t”

 

“Gary...get.up” He had to be firm if he smothered and mollycoddled the submissive Eggsy would just give in, fight what he really needed.

 

Eggsy shoved himself up, hauling himself up via the bannister and hissed as Harry’s hand came around his wait to yank up his jacket and shirt.

 

Harry’s eye went wide at the straining erection and sighed to himself. 

 

“I-thought you’d seen…” Eggsy panted his legs shaking as he fought not to fall back to the floor.

 

“I’d assumed it was just the way you were laid, I’m sorry my boy I should have…” He wasn’t sure what he should have done but ask.

 

“Molest me on the train tracks?” was the cocky and anger filled response which earnt him and sharp smack to the back side with the gloves Harry was holding.

 

“The fuck was that for?” He gasped as Harry dragged him by the arm to push him up the stairs.

 

“Bedroom, Gary, stop arguing unless you plan to ruin your trousers” Harry growled close behind him as he stumbled up the steps.

 

“Shouldn’t I go…” Eggsy spluttered out as he spotted outside the bathroom suddenly worried about his last performance. 

 

“No time for that, I've told you, I don't care if you do…” Now Harry was becoming impatient and Eggsy turned for the bedroom blushing. 

 

The idea of tying Gary up and kneeling him the bath until he did ruin his trousers in more ways than one, did cross his mind. Alas after that evening's events he gathered it would be far too much on his mental state and it would be better just to give him what he asked for.

 

“Strip”

 

Eggsy did as he was told and as before stood at the end of the bed removing his clothes as Harry stood aside and watched. 

 

When he was completely naked, Harry pulled on the leather gloves smirking as he watched Eggy’s cock twitch excitedly. 

 

He went remove his shirt when Eggsy's reached out to still his hand. 

 

“Leave it on daddy…”

 

The fragile way Eggsy’s voice wavered on the word daddy sent lighting down Harry’s spine and he yanked the boy into his grasp claiming his lips viciously, he grasped hard at Eggsy's cock with a gloved hand making him gasp so Harry could press his tongue deeper, taking complete control of the kiss. 

 

Turning him, Harry pushed Eggsy to bend over, hands on the bed running a gloved hand over his sweating back and the swell of his arse. 

 

“You need to tell me Gary...what do you want?” 

 

Another squeeze to his cock made him cry out and his leg shook, threatening to give out. 

 

“You...Harry...please, daddy”

 

Harry smacked the boy's flank firmly making Eggsy squeak in surprise but not enough to truly hurt. 

 

“That isn’t an answer Gary”

 

Eggsy bit down on a smart retort knowing it was no good to fight himself.

 

“I want your cock, daddy…”

 

Harry pulled him back by the hips and went to gently push him down to his knees in front of him. But Eggsy dropped hard to his knees before Harry could touch his shoulder and he was sure the surprise was written all over his face. 

 

Eggsy nuzzled at his groin making him grip into the boy's hair while the sub unzipped his trousers.

 

He groaned out loud at the feeling of the boy’s hot mouth around his half hard cock. He’s was growing an addiction for Eggsy’s mouth, it made him wonder just how hot and tight his hole would be…

 

Watching Eggsy pressing himself as close as possible to his legs, one hand on his thick cock the other grasping at his belt, while he titled his head back and took Harry’s cock as deep into his throat as he could, did horrible things to the dominants self-control. 

 

He’d denied his own needs for far too long and every second he fed the boys need he found his own resurfacing. It made him wonder if he’d hold back at any request. 

 

The sight of his cock physically bulging in Eggsy's throat rocked him to the core and he found himself reaching back to balance himself on the wall behind him and pulling the boy closer as his orgasm burst forth as he split himself hard down Eggsy’s throat. 

 

As he came round and Eggsy pulled off with a cough, he was caught between continuing their game or ending it because he’d not mean to do that and recalling it to have been Dean’s main type of abuse he felt guilt overpower the endorphin rush.

 

“I-I’m sorry I- oh god” He was panting, either he was losing his skills or Eggsy was just too good. 

 

From the smirk on Eggsy's face as he opened his mouth to show Harry the last of the cum before swallowing it he realised that perhaps he’d done it on purpose.

 

“I wanted you too…” Eggsy admitted noticing the panicked look on Harry’s face and wobbled to his feet to bend back over the bed.

 

Harry found himself smiling when he spied Eggsy's flushed cock, still hard glistening with precome. “You promised me Harry, you said I could have my daddy if I passed” he whined spreading his cheeks obscenely, the sight prevented Harry’s cock from growing any softer and left him half hard one more. 

 

And oh did he want him. He wanted to pound this delicious little golden-haired boy into his sheets until the only thing he knew was his name. 

 

But this wasn't the place for rushed actions and Eggsy wasn’t the type of boy that could handle an uncontrollable dominant yet.He’d suffered too much and even if he was more than willing right now, the after-effects could turn drastic. 

 

One step at a time.

 

Making for the bedside cabinet, Harry found the lube he kept for just these occasions, placed it on the bed in Eggsy's view before opening the wardrobe and pulled out his toy box.

 

Eggsy eye’d the box when Harry placed it down on the bed in front of him, Harry stood behind him gently stroking his ass with one leather-gloved hand and leaning over Eggsy's smaller body opened it up so he could see the plugs, cock rings and vibrators inside. 

 

He watched Eggsy eyes go wide in surprise and arousal before turning his face to him for a kiss. 

 

“See anything, you fancy love?” Harry purred into his ear turning him back to the box. 

 

Eggsy eyed the toys carefully. He’d never had anything like these, only seen them in the sex shop on the main street behind the casino. 

 

One caught his eye. 

 

It was a fairly small see-through blue cock shaped vibrator, short and wide with a large base. 

 

It was less complicated than the cock rings and much larger oddly shaped plugs, something he felt he’d not have too much problem taking.

 

He tilted his head towards it and Harry removed it from the box giving him another kiss before picking up the lubricant.

 

Pulling off one of the gloves, Harry slicked up two of his fingers, making sure Eggsy could feel the wool blend of his trousers against his thighs as he pressed one finger into the tight ring of muscle. 

 

“Oh fuck” Eggsy groaned, fingers curling into the duvet.

 

He wasn’t as tight as Harry had first imagined being, which left one part of his mind wander to just how badly he’d been raped by Dean and his thugs, clearly enough have left some damage. He slowly worked the finger in and out of Eggsy's hole until he was begging for more and pressed in the second one. 

Pressing careful kisses to Eggsy quivering back he reached around with his still gloved hand to stroke at the boy's hard cock. 

 

“You want to come for me baby?”

 

“Yes!”

 

Another smack to his flank.

 

“YES! Please daddy” Eggsy moaned out louder physically shaking with need. 

 

“This is what you're doing to do...you're going to come for me when I say, then I want you to go and clean yourself out in the bathroom before I put this in…” Harry let go of his cock to show him the vibrator again. 

 

“You're going to sit with this in until after dinner and then you can have daddies cock...okay?”

 

“Yes, Daddy!” 

 

“Good boy..” Harry growled pressing his fingers deeper curling them in just right spot to press against the boy prostate and sending him reeling into high pitched moans.

 

“Daddy! Daddy please...Im-Im goi-AH!”

 

Harry went back to kissing the boys bare back as he stroked, smiling into Eggsy's sweating skin knowing very well just how badly the submissive was going to lose control. He guessed at some point he should have explained to Eggsy about some of his previous habits, just why he couldn’t care if Eggsy wet the bed or wanted to choke on his cock, why he had so many toys and sets of handcuffs, why he owned women lingerie when he didn't have a girlfriend, leather pants and gloves, but he’d decided to hold out until Merlin was free, having them both share their experiences might put the boy at ease...maybe even double his fun.

  
  


Pressing Eggsy hard into the bed and letting him fuck into his gloved fist he growled low in his ear as he pressed his own hard cock against his ass crack, fingers fucking him as hard as he dared.

 

“Now you can come!”

 

Eggsy exploded with just one more thrust of his fingers screaming his name into the sheets, body racked with shivers and his legs buckling as he came. The orgasm sent him white outing in seconds panting harshly enough his throat began to hurt again, fingers cramping from his grip in the sheets.

“Good boy Gary…”

 

Harry watched as the bed sheets darkened, as he slid his fingers free of the boy's quivering hole and Eggsy half slumped to the floor, still trying to remain conscious. 

 

The dominant admired the mess the younger had made of himself before starting to strip. He wasn't about to ruin his suit. 

 

Pulling Eggsy into his arms once he was down to his boxers, Harry carried him into the bathroom and sat him in the bathtub. Turning on the hot water he crouched by the side of the bath and reached out to wipe away the smudged makeup from Eggsy throat. 

 

When Gary jerked back he threw his hand up. “It’s alright, I’m not going to hurt you, I want to see what Roxy had to cover up…” he half-snarled more angry at the boy who did this rather than Gary for flinching. 

 

“You can wash it away first if you prefer…”

 

Blinking hard Eggsy registered the hot water slowly rising around him and with a hard sigh set about washing away the foundation. 

 

“Bloody hell…”

 

The handprint was clear now, a vicious darkening blue against Eggsy’s pale skin, the fingertips already turning purple where Charlie had applied the most pressure.

 

“Is it bad?” Eggsy asked weakly hand fumbling under the water as he washed down his thighs.

 

“I’m afraid so, that's going to take a good few days to heal…” Harry sighed reaching up slower now to cup the boy's cheek lovingly and lent over the tub to press a sweet kiss to his lips. 

 

“Meet me downstairs for your dinner when you're finished okay, my dressing gown will be on the bed?”

 

Eggsy nodded stealing another kiss before Harry left and went about washing himself down. 

 

Harry stripped the sheets and changed the bedding before putting on some lighter clothes and making downstairs to warm up some food for Gary. 

 

He’d brought him a frozen curry from the local shop on his way home and placed it in the microwave while he set about making a pot of tea.

 

They would have to remove breathplay from Eggsy's file, there was no way that incident hadn’t harmed his self-confidence let alone his trust. But that didn’t mean they couldn’t try a few other things. 

 

Blindfolds were a common use in the bedroom. Get Gary to wear sheer thin shirts around the house or even nothing at all. Perhaps they should visit Harry’s favourite shop, see if he finds anything he likes, he hadn’t been in a long time. 

 

Pot of tea on the table, Harry went about making himself some toast before stirring the curry and putting it back for the last few minutes. 

  
  


Gary appeared in the doorway in nothing but his boxers and Harry’s dressing gown just as the microwave pinged. 

 

“Feeling any better?” Harry asked as he eyed the bruise and the boy's sullen look. 

 

“A bit”

 

Harry eyed the toy on the sideboard he’d brought down, the question hanging in the air. Did he still want to play?

 

Eggsy answered his silent question with pulling the lubrication out of the dressing gown pocket and Harry smiled. Tough nut. 

 

It didn’t take long for Eggsy to be sat at the table eating his dinner while his pretty little ass was stuffed with the toy. The whole situation was so arousing that Harry felt like a lion waiting for his own meal as Eggsy finished his. 

 

Eggsy was going to be a difficult one to work with. Harry had known this from the moment he’d agreed to be listed as his dom. 

Harry thought of him like a mosaic, every little piece of him made up by everything little thing he carries, every action and every word. An innocent and beautiful soul with good intention, but his picture was smeared, had been ruined and broken in the cruellest of ways. Smashed by hand with no care. Leaving behind a ruin the boy tried valiantly to hide. 

 

He was yet to grow used to the feeling of truly being loved. Too afraid to open the gates and let himself be free. 

 

But Harry couldn’t give up on him if he tried because Eggsy looked at him as if he were that key, as he were some deity from the heavens that would save him, fix him. That hope in his eyes every time that bedroom door shut was a burning question. 

 

_ “Do you love me?” _

 

Because if Harry knew anything about Gary ‘Eggsy’ Unwin at all...it was he desperately wished to be loved. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THREESOME IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!! Merlin/Harry/Eggsy

**Author's Note:**

> Comments appreciated :D


End file.
